


人生重来算了

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 四战升天带土重生到魔幻现代背景平行世界和青年族长斑继续同流合污的奇怪ooc故事。Obito went to alternate universe after he died, and there he met Madara again.





	1. Chapter 1

I

带土在睁眼的一瞬间发出了一串惊天动地的咳嗽。如果不是周围浓重的酒味，他几乎要以为自己又被送进了辉夜的哪个空间里。他翻了个身，懒散地躺着，眼睛无神地盯着黑暗中的虚空，头被地上的凸起硌得有点难受，不过现在他什么都不想去想。

……但躺了至多五秒他就跳了起来----他的头枕着一具死尸。确切地说，整个大厅堆满了新死的尸体。带土眯起眼睛，试图把一片漆黑的空间看得更清楚一点。墙上有不少飞网状的血迹，看上去还很新鲜，可是他深吸一口气也只能嗅到酒精的味道，难道说……

东面的玻璃落地窗突然被击穿，那不知名的忍具敲在吧台椅的金属底座上，火花一闪。

带土开启了神威。

他从神威空间里摔出来的姿势堪称狼狈。带土半边脸贴着冰凉的地面，眼前一片昏暗，耳边嗡嗡作响。头上似乎有伤，而体内所剩无几的查克拉也只让瞳力维持了半分钟不到。他在神威空间里短短半分钟想了一大堆事情：为什么有刚死不久的人？无限月读被解除了？为什么我没死？还是我已经死了而这里是地狱？越想头越痛，他艰难地一手撑地坐起来，却再次磕到了头。他将手举过头顶，在那冰冷的桌面上摸了一会儿，得出结论：这是一个洗手池，自己大概在一个公共盥洗室里。带土抓住洗手池的凹陷爬起来站稳，拧开雕着兽首的水龙头，一开始只是机械地洗手，接着他凑上去喝水，很快他就把整个头伸到了水流下面，任由冷水冲刷后脑勺上的伤口。

好一会儿他才感到力气渐渐回到了身体里，耳鸣也慢慢止住。带土关上水龙头眨了眨眼睛，仍然看不清楚，但周围极为安静，想必已经远离了火场。等等----

这个地方还有别人。

虽然只是一瞬间，但黑暗中的另一个人没有隐藏住自己的呼吸，而这足以让带土判断他的位置。带土犹豫了一下，摸索着走过去敲了敲隔间的门：“你还好吗？”

似乎是被发现了以后自暴自弃，里面的动静加大了。带土能听到那个人痛苦的喘息声。他正想再说点什么，却听到咔哒一声，门栓被滑开，里面的人猛地扑了出来。带土在门开的一瞬间虚化，谁知双眼突然一阵剧痛，他被人凶狠地按在了墙上。带土心中警铃大作，但来人的体术显然较他更为高明，一眨眼的功夫带土的双手就被反剪在背后，对方把他压制在墙上动弹不得，另一只手将他从头摸到脚。

胸腹，手腕，小腿……没有摸出什么忍具，那人略微放松了对带土的压制。带土被这么一搞，也带出几分恼火：“你……”

他没能说完。对方把他的嘴堵住了。

用嘴。

带土倒抽一口凉气。对方的舌头见缝插针地跟进来，在他牙关处凶猛地一舔。他浑浑噩噩地张开嘴任由对方像只大型猫科动物一样对他亲来亲去，甚至做出了回应。对方见他如此识相，索性松开了对他双手的钳制，一边继续吻他，一边两手在他身上乱摸起来。

等到这个吻终于结束的时候两个人都硬了。不，刚刚硬起来的只有他，带土猜测对方已经忍了很久了。那人手心滚烫，呼吸急促，显然是被下了不知道什么东西，正好撞上自己，索性拿自己来泄欲。带土身前是那人火热的身体，身后是冰凉的墙壁，感觉自己的灵魂和肉体已经分离。他的身体已经燃起了情欲，但脑袋像个旁观者一样胡思乱想。推开对方，走掉，鬼知道这是什么地方什么人----理智对他说。

但是他的手已经不受控制地搂住了那人的脊背，长发被他抓了一手。被他搂住的一刹那对方发出了一声近乎啜泣的喘息，浑身都颤抖起来，像是再也无法站稳，在带土怀里就直往下倒。带土被带得一起跪在了地上，他不明所以地摩挲着对方的后背试图安抚对方，没想到那人颤抖得更加厉害，正在脱他衣服的手都不稳了，抖抖索索解了三次才把他裤链拉开。带土一手向下探去，不出意料对方下半身早就脱了个干净。那人勉强抬起一只手臂搂住他的脖子，在他耳边低声道：“进来。”声音有些微妙的耳熟，不过带土现在没有多余的精力去想这个了。

他进去的时候被那人一口咬在肩膀上，很有点痛，但这点疼痛和铺天盖地的快感比起来根本不算什么。他感觉自己进入了一块熔岩，令人窒息的高温包裹着他不断收缩。本能使他缓慢地抽出，然后很快插入。那人被他磨得仰头发出无声的叫喊，而他手掌贴紧那人高热的肌肤，感受对方体内一阵又一阵的痉挛。

那人终于高潮时，绞紧的后穴让带土也毫无防备地射在了里面。两人搂在一起，互相都能听见擂鼓般的心跳。谁都没说话，直到……带土：“我……”他又硬了。

对方在他下巴上咬了一口。带土当这是默许，直接把人推倒在地。这一次他做得有点粗暴，像是在发泄自己满心的惶惑，对方似乎对此没有意见，只有在他压到了头发的时候拿膝盖内侧撞了撞他的腰。

带土在前所未有的深处达到了第二次高潮，迷迷糊糊地意识到自己的眼睛变成了勾玉模式。两次酣畅淋漓的性爱已经使那人的体温降到了正常范围，由于出汗甚至还有点凉。带土俯身抱紧他，蹭了蹭他的脸颊。不知为何这人令他感到很亲切，虽然知道这是情欲带来的错觉，但至少这个时候他想抱着他。如果这里就是地狱的话，带土自暴自弃地想着，那我就在这里待一辈子好了。不过对方显然没有和他心意相通。良久，那人终于推了他一下：“起来。”

爬起来以后场面就变得有点尴尬了。两人在黑暗里面面相觑，带土的眼睛因为之前强行发动神威受了伤，即使开了写轮眼也无法看清光线过暗的环境，他干脆关上了写轮眼。那人抬起手，动作异常轻柔地擦掉带土眼睛下面的血迹。即使完全看不见，但带土知道他正盯着自己的眼睛。“宇智波？”即使因为回音而显得失真，那人的声音听上去仍非常平静，事实上带土十几年来很少听到别人用这样平静的语气念出这个姓氏……“你叫什么名字？”

带土完全是无意识地回道：“宇智波斑。”

一阵沉默。带土在说出那个名字的一瞬间就恨不得把自己舌头吃下去，明明已经找回了曾经的自我，在这种尴尬的场合还下意识报出假扮多年的仇人的名字，简直令他无地自容。而且第四次忍界大战打得轰轰烈烈，眼前这人只要是个忍者，就会试图杀死虚弱的自己吧。带土做好了攻击的准备……

对方嗤笑一声。

带土惊疑不定。这人在笑什么？

那人言语间似乎带着愠怒，又似乎在强忍笑意：“你跟人胡搞的时候，”黑暗中忽然有火星一闪。 “都报我的名字？”

打火机的火苗稳定地照亮了一小块空间。带土大脑一片空白，视线从火苗挪到对方执打火机的手，再挪到被乱糟糟的黑色长发挡住了一只眼睛的脸。他感到一阵头晕目眩，像是跌进一个许久未见的噩梦。

宇智波斑挑眉看着他。


	2. Chapter 2

II

“……嗯我知道了……都烧掉了。”

“……我没事，不用担心……”

低沉的说话声时断时续，配合着晒到脸上的阳光，将带土从昏沉的睡眠里拖了出来。他没有睁眼，翻了个身继续侧躺着，顺手把被子蒙过头，像一只从沙子里汲取安全感的鸵鸟。

“醒了就起来，把药吃了。”

带土僵硬了一瞬间。接着他听到开门走出去的声音。确定整个房间里只剩他一个人以后，很快他就若无其事地从被子里钻了出来。床头摆了一杯水，半张纸巾上躺着白色的药片。带土犹豫了一下，还是拿起药片吞了下去。愣了一会儿以后他又把水也都喝掉，躺回去两眼盯着天花板发起呆来。

他后知后觉地反应过来自己不知道刚才吃的是什么。

哪怕是毒药又怎么样。他的视线没有焦点地在虚空中转了转。我早就该死了。

带土抬起右手，盯着自己的掌心，慢慢放缓呼吸。

哪里不对。

带土瞪着自己的右手掌。这只手……指纹掌纹历历可辨，中指关节上甚至有两个薄茧。他有些喘不过气地把手翻来覆去地看了好久，最后像是终于下定了什么决心，颤抖着摸上自己的右半边脸。

健康皮肤的触感很光滑。带土戳了戳自己的脸，手指陷进了温暖又柔软的肌理。

带土一个仰卧起坐，猛地从床上翻下来。

……然后狠狠摔在了地上。

这个场景有种微妙的既视感。但他现在不是当初只能靠下巴往前一截一截匍匐的倒霉鬼了。四肢俱全的带土立刻爬了起来，冲进了酒店房间配套的卫生间，瞪大眼睛看着镜子里的人。

镜子里的年轻人张着嘴，表情十分滑稽。他看上去不超过二十岁，一头黑色的短发到处乱翘，眉毛细长浓密，本来就大的两只黑眼睛这会儿被瞪得更大了，活像一只快被噎死的通灵蛤蟆。带土盯着他看了好久，终于认出这是自己----如果没被砸掉半边，长大后该有的样子。

他感觉自己头疼得要裂开了。这就是无限月读的世界吗？那自己是什么时候……难道说，从在悬崖边再次醒来时，就已经进入了幻境吗？带土额头上冷汗涔涔而下。这完全说得通，无限月读在自己醒来之前就发动了……那么，自己帮助老师的孩子和曾经的队友打败了最后的敌人这种事情，是自己的臆想？和琳在死后世界重聚也是自己的幻想吧，琳怎么可能原谅作恶多端的他？

带土的喉咙里发出一串神经质的低笑。在杀了不知道多少人以后，居然给自己幻想出了一个英雄的结局吗？

他低头看了看洗手台。那个玻璃的刷牙杯看起来比较趁手。他拿起玻璃杯摔在地上，然后挑了一块合适的碎片捡起来，在自己手上横着拉了一道口子。

鲜血涌了出来，也确实感到了疼痛，但周围的世界并没有任何扭曲。这是理所当然的，带土漠然地想，无限月读这样的终极幻术，自己指望像逃离普通梦境一样逃离它，是傻子的自我欺骗。他一手举起碎玻璃，另一手摸了摸自己的颈动脉。

“你在干什么？”

他回过头，宇智波斑站在门口，脸色不善。

带土顿了一下，把手里的玻璃片丢进了垃圾桶。想了想，他把地上溅得到处都是的玻璃渣也拢到一起扔进了垃圾桶。他一边打扫，一边在心底自嘲，自己真的是想太多，无限月读？要真的是在月之眼的美梦里，自己根本就不会梦见宇智波斑啊！

地上的最后一丝血迹也被他拿纸巾擦干净了。带土站起来用水冲洗手上的伤口，冲了半天也没见血水的红色变浅。他正要关掉，手腕突然被斑抓住了。带土一激灵，想抽回手，可斑的五指像一个铁箍扣在他手腕上。“别乱动。”斑不耐烦地道。

斑往他伤口上抹了一大堆白色药膏，然后拿绷带打了个很大的蝴蝶结。“行了。”他拍了拍带土的手臂。

带土面无表情地看着他。斑眯着眼睛回看带土，半晌冷笑一声：“就不用你道谢了。”

带土怕他下一句就是“以后你就是救世主”，连忙没话找话说：“你怎么还随身带药？”

斑看他的眼神高深莫测了起来：“酒店床头柜里的凡士林。”

带土被他盯得浑身发毛，本来还想问那是什么的现在也不敢问了。这老家伙现在看起来撑死也就三十岁，他心有余悸地想，为什么已经这么脾气古怪了？

他回过神，惊悚地发现斑还在看他，只好装作若无其事地开口：“我躺了多久？”

“我们完事的时候是两点多，”斑毫无廉耻道，“我把你抱过来正好三点，你也就晕了五六个小时吧。”

带土只觉得血疯狂地往头上冲。那种脑袋裂成两半的感觉又来了。冷静，他对自己说，你知道这老东西不要脸又不是一天两天了……

嘴角忽然一热，斑凑过来亲吻了他。

带土被扔到床上的时候根本没反应过来。他和斑从洗手间就开始亲来亲去，推推搡搡一路亲到卧室。他装模作样地挣扎了几下，斑也根本没理会他。带土回想了一下昨晚的片段。虽然不想承认，但要说完全不期待绝对是假的……

直到斑挤了一根手指进去。沾满药膏的手指在那个带土很少去感受的地方刮了一圈。

带土几乎要跳起来，可惜为时已晚。他被斑压得死死的，根本动弹不得，只能勉强开口：“你……干什么？”

斑冲他翻了翻眼睛：“你说呢？”随即像是很喜欢他似的又亲了亲他。

带土被亲得放弃抵抗，在被完全进入的时候甚至还能一边痛得嘶嘶抽气一边抱怨：“你太着急了！你是小孩子吗，这么沉不住气？”

“你错了，”斑竟然笑了下，“所谓小鬼，指的是没见识还不长记性的家伙。”

你之前不是这么说的啊？！怎么总是你有道理？！带土愤愤地就想咬他，反而被顶了一下，惊叫了一声。刚刚那一下不知道擦到了什么地方，感觉很奇怪，有点麻，还有点痒。他有些不知所措地抓住斑的手腕，被反手拍了拍脸：“疼吗？”

带土摇头。于是斑朝着同一个方向再次进攻。这次带土的感受更加鲜明，电流般的快感从尾椎沿着脊柱一直窜到后脑，激得他呻吟出声。这声音显然是一种鼓励，他崩溃地意识到斑似乎更加兴奋了。

很快他就连叫都叫不出来了。斑咬着他的锁骨，下身的动作堪称狂野。带土大口喘着气，感觉自己像个溺水的人，紧紧抱着斑，既像抱着一根浮木，也像抱着一块石头，在水里起起伏伏，不知道最终会沉下去还是浮上来。

……

带土射完两次以后终于感到难受。八个小时内他已经经历了重伤、强开神威、被斑睡、晕过去、饥饿、失血、被斑睡、直到现在还被斑在体内乱戳，这对于不处于十尾人柱力状态的他来说实在是太超过了。

但看斑没有要停的意思，带土也不想先认负。相反，出于一种奇怪的心理，他用小腿把斑圈得更近了一点。斑摩挲着他汗湿的后腰的手停了下来。“你还能起舞吗？”他充满怀疑地问。

带土翻了个白眼：“继续。”

他听到斑低低地笑起来。让你笑，他报复性地狠狠收缩了一下，没想到伤敌八百自损一千，反而又刺激得自己颤抖起来。  
意识有些飘忽的时候他感觉到斑俯身凑到他耳边：“你的眼睛又打开了。”

“是吗。”他不甚在意。“你慢一点……”

“带土。”

仿佛无数个烟花在眼前炸开，带土视野里只剩下白茫茫一片。为什么？！斑知道……？！他震惊得无以复加，想要逃走，四肢却沉浸在高潮的余韵里毫无力气，只能抽搐着出了一身冷汗。

黑暗从视野边缘开始向中心蔓延。

带土失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

III

带土端坐在自助餐厅的桌子前，有点别扭地慢慢移动了下重心。虽然早已清理过，也几乎没有受伤，但那里还是感觉有些奇怪。斑看起来倒没什么……他瞥了一眼在各个台子间健步如飞的斑，心里直犯嘀咕。

头上和手上的伤口都只愈合了一半。看来现在这具身体不过是比自己原先年轻而已，恢复力完全比不上啊。

腰隐隐作痛。他又不动声色地挪动了一下。

这两天发生的事情太奇怪了，带土做梦都没做过这么荒谬的类型。死掉的自己来到另一个世界也就算了，在这个世界里自己又遇上斑也就算了，为什么会有这样的发展……果然这个世界是虚假的吧……

斑拿着堆得满满的盘子回来了。他拉开椅子坐下，上下打量了岿然不动的带土一番，露出顿悟的表情。

带土绷着脸，从斑面前把装满食物的餐碟拿过来，直接倒了一半到自己这边，再把碟子推回去，假装没看到斑在憋笑。

正推着餐车走过来问他们是要红茶还是咖啡的服务员见此表情有一刹那的僵硬。但他立刻又挂上无事发生的微笑，礼貌地问他们要喝什么。

“一杯红茶。他不要，他喝水就行。”斑随口道。服务生恭敬地道了一声好，边倒茶还边不动声色地扫了带土一眼。

带土大剌剌地吃着从斑盘子里抢过来的刺身。他穿着斑的高领衣服，什么吻痕、淤青、牙印全都被遮得严严实实，谁来看都无所畏惧。

……服务生的视线扫过他破皮的嘴角，立刻带上了老实搬砖民众对小白脸微妙的唾弃。

带土：“……”

带土伸长手臂，五指扣住斑的汤碗边缘，把汤也抓了过来。

斑正往碟子里撒盐，见状提醒道：“那个是辣的。”

服务生在瞎眼前上了茶水，推着餐车落荒而逃。

带土权衡利害，能屈能伸，把汤碗又推回去。“对了，”他若无其事地问，“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”

斑不以为意：“托人查的。流落在外的宇智波在本家仍有记录，平时不去打扰而已。”他像是想到了什么，抬头直直地看进带土的眼睛。“你父母都没有开启写轮眼，所以早早就搬了出去。既然他们在你记事前就都过世了，你……之前十九年还遇到了什么事情吗？”

带土摇摇头。这个世界的自己看起来无灾无难，能勉强使用神威是因为上个世界的事情。

斑的表情有些古怪。

带土喝着水，不解地看着他。紧接着他的表情也精彩起来。

艹。

他该不会认为……

“你的意思是，”斑慢吞吞地说，“你因为单身十九年，所以昨天过于兴奋，以至于开眼？”

带土把一口水全喷了出来。

吃完早饭回房间关上门后斑终于发出杠铃般的狂笑声。他笑得喘不上气，一边笑一边咳，站都站不直，额头靠在带土肩上一抖一抖。

带土的耳朵被那头炸起来的长发扎得又痛又痒。他恼羞成怒，脸一路红到耳根，偏偏辨无可辨，只能站着咬牙沉默，任凭斑抱着他笑到抽搐。

斑看上去能抱着他到地老天荒。还好音乐声总算打断了这阵无情的嘲笑。拥抱得太久，被放开的一瞬间带土居然打了个寒战。斑走到书桌前，在一个四方形的金属板上摁了一下，画面先是一片蓝色的海，然后一个年轻男人的脸出现在画面里。他留着细碎的刘海，白皙的脸上一双黑眼睛闪闪发亮。

带土脸上不显，内心却翻江倒海。原来如此，他震惊地想，难怪这个斑这么好说话。

斑很温柔地喊了一声：“泉奈。”

“哥！”宇智波泉奈冲着哥哥大笑。“看到鲸鱼了吗？”他胳膊伸出栏杆，示意斑去看不远处几头正在喷出白色蒸气的大家伙。

“我看到了，”斑听上去既无奈又紧张。“你小心一点别摔下去……”

看到宇智波斑的脸上露出那种老母鸡一样的神色令带土感到生理性不适。他在遭到进一步精神污染之前果断躲进了卫生间里。反正没事做，他索性又刷了一次牙，正当他闲极无聊开始攻读瓶瓶罐罐上的说明时，洗手间的门被斑拉开了。不知道是否错觉，带土觉得斑看到他的时候似乎松了一口气。

干嘛？带土放下手中的洗发水，用眼神发问。

斑不由分说地举起手里的方块对着他：“和泉奈打个招呼。”

于是他上辈子只从各种口述故事和月读小电影里领略过其风采的传说级人物高高兴兴地对他说：“你好啊带土！”

……这个“招呼”打了一个小时。

一个小时以后由于船靠岸了，宇智波泉奈终于提议结束了通话。带土瘫在床上眼神死。他和老头还有老头的弟弟聚在一起打了一个多小时的视频。这他妈是什么事。而且泉奈为什么话这么多？他假扮阿飞的时候都没泉奈说得多。一通视频的工夫，泉奈把几种能看到的鲸鱼和他周围的几个岛全都兴致勃勃地介绍了一遍，顺便还问出了带土何方人士生辰几何喜欢吃什么有什么业余爱好。

“好巧啊，虽然带土比我小五岁，但我们是同一天生日哦！”泉奈这样说。

带土拽过一只枕头捂住了脸。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声响后他后背一热。斑从背后抱住了他。“睡一会儿？”斑提议道，“中午跟我去接个人。”

带土抱着枕头点点头，很快就睡着了。

十二点整他被斑叫醒，迷迷糊糊地被塞上车，开到一家流浪儿童收容机关。

带土一个激灵。他有一种不祥的预感。

斑和前台说了几句，前台点点头，绕到后面领出一个小孩子。

带土吓得完全清醒了。

六岁的宇智波佐助怀里抱着一只绿色的小恐龙玩偶，警惕地看着他们。


	4. Chapter 4

IV

“什么！”带土听到自己在吼叫。“是ita……是他哥哥把他扔到那里去的？！”

斑用手掌不轻不重地拍了下他的头：“轻点声。”

两人不约而同地扭头透过浴室百叶窗的缝隙去偷看坐在卧室小沙发上喝牛奶的佐助。说起来牛奶还是斑下楼去买的，买回来还熟练地加热了。带土难以置信地发现斑对于养小孩很有经验。虽然知道他有弟弟，但是……

但是你也养过我啊？！为什么我当初就一口饭都没得吃？！

斑又拍了他一下。“你走什么神？”他不满道。

带土生气地在他脸上咬了一口。斑啧了一声，一手扳过带土的脸就开始亲他。

两分钟后。

“等一下，”带土艰难地把自己从斑身上撕下来，“等一下。”他重复了一遍。“佐助还在外面……我们刚刚说到哪了？”

半小时前他们从儿童收容所接回了年幼的宇智波佐助，将其暂时安顿在酒店房间的沙发上，后果就是他俩现在只能躲在浴室里共商大计。带土得知这个世界的宇智波一族八年前分裂过一次，一大半人留在了国内，而以斑和泉奈为首的另一小半移居国外，两边算是撕破了脸，基本没再联系过。

“让他们继续去帮千手做网络安全防火墙吧。迟早要被清算。”斑这样说，“只有人工智能和VR才能带来真正的幸福。”

带土不明觉厉。

两拨宇智波在那之后确实是断了联系，直到一周前斑的助理火核接到一个陌生来电。对方是一个说话很老成的小孩子，声称自己是富岳的长子鼬，他说最近风向不对，希望能寄养弟弟一段时间，佐助出生在那件事之后，对当年恩怨一无所知，带佐助出去避一阵风头他宇智波鼬事后定有重谢云云。

带土转身用冷水洗了把脸：“想起来了……他哥哥为什么要把他扔到那种地方去？”吓得他以为宇智波又灭光了，还在想这次既然自己没动手，那究竟是鼬和哪个狗杂种干的好事。他忽略自己逻辑里的双重标准，从镜子里和斑对视。

“掩人耳目吧，谁知道呢。就当是真走丢了，方便回家做做样子。”斑拉开浴帘。“我不想等了。我们把水开开他听不到的。”

带土目瞪口呆地望着他。

……

二十分钟后。带土在心底鄙夷自己。你在做什么？他对自己说。带土啊带土，你不能再这样下去了！

斑再次搂住他。

……

又过了半小时他俩从浴缸里爬出来，各拿一条浴巾擦干净身上的水。带土对自己的自控能力是彻底绝望了。他麻木地从斑手中接过吹风机，开始帮斑吹头发。说起来斑的头发真多啊，又长又厚，到处乱炸，在床上铺开来的时候更显得多，而且很容易就会不小心压到……带土晃晃脑袋，试图把那些挥之不去的画面通通赶走。他无意识地张开五指插进斑的头发里，然后握拳拽了拽。

他看到镜子里斑对着他说话，连忙把吹风机调小了两档：“什么？”

“你玩得很开心嘛，”斑斜着眼睛看他，“带土。”

带土默默地缩回手。“所以你就相信了那个小鬼的话？”他忍不住问，“还真的老远跑过来领走他弟弟？”

“我知道他说的是真的。我有我的渠道。”斑屈起一只手，掌心朝外托腮，半阖着眼睛看上去很困的样子。“所以我回来处理一些事情……领走佐助是顺便。”

等到他俩终于人模狗样装作无事发生过从浴室出来的时候，佐助正在打电话。“哥哥什么时候来接我？”他听上去很委屈。“你上次说了这周陪我玩的。”

“原谅我，佐助，”鼬的声音从那头传来，“下次吧。”

佐助不满地哼了一声：“哥哥大骗子。”

鼬显然无法反驳这句指控，立刻转移了话题：“我们给人家添麻烦了，要好好谢谢人家，知不知道？”

“我知道，我又不是小孩子了！”六岁的宇智波佐助如是说，“我要说谢谢的，可是那两个人去洗澡洗了好久啊。”

鼬沉默了两秒，再开口时声音里多了几分哄骗的意味。“啊。”他温柔地道，“那你不要打扰他们。房间里有电视吗？你看一会儿电视吧……”

佐助正要找遥控器，一抬头看到了他们，顿了下继续对鼬说话：“他们洗完了。”

“那先说到这里。”鼬立马说，“你记得每天晚上和我通电话报个平安。”

“嗯。哥哥再见。”

佐助摇摇晃晃地从沙发上跳下来。“我可以进去洗杯子吗？”他仰着头，举了举手中空空的牛奶杯，乌溜溜的大眼睛在斑和带土的脸上来回逡巡。

带土被可爱到了，连忙表示我高我先说，你矮你够不到池子，接过杯子帮他去洗。等他出来就看到斑拿出几张纸。斑对他招了招手，他不明所以地走过去，接过其中一张。“这是你的。”带土研究了一下纸上的数字，估摸着这大概是张船票。斑转向佐助，蹲下来给了他另一张。“这是你的。收好，不要掉了。”

佐助捏着那张纸点头。斑又报了一串数字让他存进手机里：“万一走丢了就打我电话。”

佐助忍不住道：“会走丢吗？”

“总有万一。不过一时走丢并不可怕，”斑深沉地说，“丢失自我……就是真正的终结。”

你一定要这样和小孩子说话吗？！带土打断了他：“我饿了。”他厚着脸皮道，“我们带孩子去吃饭吧。”

……

当天晚上。他们给佐助加了个床，佐助太小了，又累了一天，很快就抱着他的小恐龙睡熟了。斑轻手轻脚地收拾完东西，一回身看到带土躺在床上盯着他看，愣了一下轻声说：“你怎么还不睡？明天还要赶飞机。”

带土没说话。

斑关掉大灯，在他旁边躺下来，伸手搂住他的脖子：“怎么啦？”

带土还是忍不住问：“你要把我也带走？”

斑奇怪地看着他：“不然呢？你原先工作的地方被烧毁了，而且你开了写轮眼，你什么都不懂，不跟我走的话眼睛会被挖掉的。”

带土心情复杂：“……谢谢。”

“现在谢我还为时太早，”斑似乎是笑了一声，“这份恩情我会让你好好偿还的。你就乖乖来帮我做事吧。”

“……但我什么都不会啊。你今天说的那些AI和VR，我一窍不通。”

“你傻不傻。”斑亲亲他的眉毛。“我会教你的啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

V

然而那并不是什么船票。

带土在刚开始晕机的时候，终于想起了自己这具身体晕机。他被这种荒谬的幽默击中，在昏昏沉沉中也忍不住冷笑出声。

迟来的此世记忆粗暴地砸进大脑，一开始的几秒他还能苦中作乐地想被天碍震星砸进地面的感觉恐怕也不过如此，但很快他就失去了知觉。

再醒来时飞机已经开始降落。带土顶着斑的视线看了舷窗外地面上缩小版的夜间城市看了几秒，然后才故作镇定地转过头和斑对视。

斑看了一眼睡在对面座位的佐助，没说话，但带土看得出他满脸都写着“我有话要说”，便挺直了背，摆出洗耳恭听的姿势。斑看上去有点纠结，一副欲言又止的样子。带土还是第一次见到他这幅表情，大感新奇地挑高了眉毛。

斑伸出手——从小桌板上拿了什么——递了过来。带土愣愣地接过，发现是条热毛巾。他百脸懵逼，完全不晓得斑给他毛巾干什么，环顾了四周两圈，周围干干净净，实在没看出有什么东西需要擦拭。他不明所以地望着斑。斑像看傻瓜一样看着他，指了指他的脸。

带土茫然地伸手一摸，摸到满脸泪痕。

……

他尴尬得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。在这个念头升起的一瞬间，他的眼睛不受控制地打开，三勾玉滴溜溜地转了起来。

不不不不不——

带土惊魂未定地关了写轮眼。他刚刚都开始虚化了，要是在这里进神威空间，神威空间又追不上飞机，出来以后查克拉耗尽，面对几万英尺的高空岂不是死路一条。他已经发现这个世界查克拉能量极为有限，使用自如十几年的写轮眼也不怎么听话，这种情况下，他恐怕只是一个略强一些的普通人。

他的胡思乱想被脸上湿热的触感打断了。斑终于不耐烦地抢过毛巾，粗暴地糊在他脸上，胡乱地抹了起来。带土挣扎了一下也就由他去了。

飞机颠了一下。佐助猛地睁开了眼睛。

见小孩子睡醒了，斑也不好意思再拿着一块毛巾往带土脸上怼，立刻松手往后一靠。

带土在心里骂了一句，自己匆匆又擦了擦，然后镇定地把毛巾团成一团朝斑的脑袋丢过去。岂料斑以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势举起手中的杂志一挡，反手拍了过来。

……带土被这一记宇智波反弹正中面门，突然觉得自己可以和鸣人互相理解了。

他看了看佐助。佐助面无表情，乍看无动于衷，然而眼睛亮晶晶地看着他们打闹，显然也有点想玩。带土头有点痛，板着脸对佐助道：“你长大了可千万不能像斑，知不知道？”不知道这个世界他俩还有没有共同的查克拉转世，没有最好，有的话从小纠正但愿还来得及……

斑毫不留情地嘲笑道：“像你不是更倒灶？长这么大了睡觉还会哭鼻子。还一边哭一边喊我的名字。喊我有什么用？梦到什么就自己解决啊。”

带土登时恶向胆边生，一只手捂住脸假装委屈起来：“当初你把我捡回来的时候不是这么说的啊！当初在黑漆漆的地方一起看月亮的时候，叫人家跟着你，现在厌烦人家啦，就叫人家自己解决！你的良心呢？！”

斑似笑非笑：“被你吃了。”不知道是不是带土的错觉，他觉得斑的脸有点红。

佐助还是没忍住问带土：“所以你哭什么？”

带土看着幼年佐助那双高光明显的大眼睛语塞了一下，最终克服了自己，和以前一样开始胡扯。“我梦到很久很久以前，有一座宁静的村庄，人们在那里幸福的生活。可是突然有一天，一只有九条尾巴的妖狐毁灭了那里……”

他滔滔不绝，佐助一开始完全不信，但由于故事还算精彩，听到一半也懒得计较了，追问道：“这只妖狐为什么要毁村？”

“……”

带土斩钉截铁道：“不为什么。这就是天灾啊。”

…………

终于下了飞机，带土和斑一人拖了一个大箱子，斑牵着佐助。带土瞄了一眼，抓得很牢，看上去是走不丢了。

斑突然往他这边凑了凑。

带土：“？”

斑直直地看着他的眼睛：“那会儿……我看到你的万花筒花纹了。”

带土莫名其妙。你以前看了不知道多少次，也没什么反应啊？“花纹怎么了？”

斑耸耸肩：“挺好看的。”他凝神思索了一下。“还有点眼熟，就像……”

带土有点好奇：“像什么？”他估摸着斑说不出什么好话。带土暗暗决定，他要是敢说像抽水马桶，等到了家我就要他好看。

斑露出一个微微的笑影：“像镰刀。很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

带土手一颤，旅行箱掉在了地上。

直至当晚已经躺在新家的床上，带土仍然魂不守舍。他在被子里翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。最后他自暴自弃地下了床，跑去隔壁敲斑的门。

“进来。”

他开门进去，不出意外地发现斑并没有睡，坐在床上拿着笔电不知道在敲些什么。于是他飞速爬上床占领了斑的被窝，一边酝酿着如何开口。斑斜了他一眼：“很自觉嘛。”

带土一愣：“什么自觉？”

斑很低地笑了一声。“暖床啊。”

带土伸手就去抢他的电脑。斑毕竟魔高一丈，预判精准地把笔记本抢救到床头柜上。但这个举动也导致他身后空门大开，被带土扑了个正着。带土从背后把他压在床上，直接往他耳朵里吹气：“我有事情想问你。”

斑浑身一抖，那一瞬间带土以为他要暴起抽自己一顿——然而并没有。斑只是猛地把他掀翻，捏着他的脸警告道：“不要待在我背后。”

带土扒拉着斑在自己脸上肆虐的魔爪，不高兴地嚷嚷：“为什么啊！”

斑低下头咬他的脸：“没有为什么！”

……带土过了两个月才终于知道为什么。这是后话，暂且不表。

当下带土只觉得斑完全不讲道理，但又觉得他像什么大型猫科动物，面对自己像面对什么脆弱的人类饲养员，玩闹时即使被踩到尾巴都很克制地不露出爪子。当然，这并不是说他觉得这个老东西有任何可爱之处，不过……

他回过神来时发现斑已经在用牙齿解他的衣扣，登时大惊：“等等等等一下！”

斑抬眼看他，含糊道：“嗯？”

带土知道现在不问那整个晚上就别想问了，连忙道：“你那会儿说我眼睛。”

斑吐出他的衣扣，不解地看着他：“怎么了？”

带土避开他的视线：“你说我眼睛图案像镰刀。”

“所以呢？”斑看着他，像在看什么傻乎乎无可救药的动物幼崽。“莫非你对镰刀还有什么心理阴影吗？”

带土一噎，意识到自己无法解释，只能换了话题：“你说我做梦的时候叫你？”

“啊。”斑的表情沉了下来。他从带土身上下来，也钻进被窝里。

“？”带土茫然地任由斑的双臂圈住自己的脖子，和他额头抵着额头。“干嘛啊？”

“我不知道你以前经历了什么，”斑轻声说，“不过大概是很恐怖的事情吧。”

带土汗毛倒竖：“除了叫你的名字，我还说了什么梦话？”

斑看上去难以启齿了一会儿，摸了摸带土的后颈，还是下定决心回答问题，道：“你当时哭着说‘求求你……别伤害他们……冲我来吧……’”(*)

带土脸色刷白。他透不过气来。斑的手臂像绞索套在他脖子上。

*梗来自《哈利波特与混血王子》


	6. Chapter 6

VI

自那天从斑的卧室落荒而逃之后，带土有整整一周没怎么睡好。一直以来刻意遗忘的伤疤被斑直接撕开，即使是他都有些吃不消。一星期后的周五，当他照例晚上八点离开斑的实验室准备叫车回家时，惊讶地发现斑在门口等他。

斑面色阴沉地把他从头打量到脚。带土转过身背对着他都能感觉到那灼人的视线，一边锁门一边道：“我吃过了。”他现在并不想做一些诸如吃晚饭之类需要和斑长时间呆在一起的活动。

斑冷笑一声：“网站一直在跑，你今天就没出去过，垃圾桶也是干净的，你吃了什么？化工楼送过来的小白鼠吗？”

尽管谎话被当场揭穿还是有些尴尬，但带土好歹也曾从宇智波斑处出师，脸皮怎么也练了一点出来，当下转身漠然道：“我不饿。”

斑黑沉沉的一双眼睛一瞬不瞬地瞧着他。

带土被盯得浑身不自在，顾左右而言他：“你下班不回家来这里做什么？今天的数据已经给你发过去了。”

斑言简意赅道：“来接你。”

他很自然地扣住带土的手，牵起带土就往车库走。

带土猛一激灵，直接甩开了他。

……

带土几乎是在缩回手的一瞬间就后悔了，他看了看斑刚刚伸向他的那只没戴手套的右手，又看到斑另一只手还拿着右手手套，下意识就要握回去，但是斑那两道冷电似的目光让他僵在原地。

一阵漫长的沉默。他俩谁都没动。

半晌，走廊的红外感应灯自动熄灭了。

斑很平静地说：“那你自己回家。”转身走掉了。

灯重新亮起来。

带土走在夜间的街道上，边走边往自己嘴里塞了个小面包。不知道是不是由于此处人杰地灵，大家都对危险事物的嗅觉比较敏感，路边原本一叠声讨要零钱的大爷在他经过时一声没吭，两个穿兜帽的年轻人和他擦肩而过时也显得很不自然。不过带土现在也懒得管这些。他胸口堵得慌，冰凉的夜风吹在脸上也没能让他感觉好一点。刚刚去超市买吃的的时候他瞅了镜子一眼，自己的脸色糟得吓人，说是刚从僵尸片场下班都有人信。

带土在街边解决了那一小袋面包，慢悠悠地继续往回走。

半小时后他掏出钥匙进家门。客厅静悄悄的，壁炉也没有点起来，斑和佐助应该都回自己房间了。带土爬上二楼的时候趔趄了一下，及时抓住了扶手才没滚下去。他打开自己卧室的门，惊恐地发现灯开着，斑穿着睡衣坐在他床上看书。

带土嘴唇动了动，好容易才发出声音：“啊？”

斑头也不抬：“去洗澡。”

……

带土擦着仍在滴水的头发从浴室里出来，磨磨蹭蹭地坐到床沿上。

斑还是没抬头：“上来。”

带土不情不愿地挪过去。他们一周没做了，跟刚开始那两天的频率比起来，现在这个状态基本等于形同陌路。他低头看了看斑在看什么书，结果没看懂。

斑“啪”的一声合上书，抬起一只手放在带土的额头上。带土抖了一下。斑摸了一会儿，转身拿了什么长条形的东西，拉开带土的衣领塞了进去：“夹紧了，别掉出来。”

带土浑身僵硬任他施为……

然后发现自己腋窝下夹着一支水银温度计。

斑拍拍床：“躺好。过五分钟才能拿出来。”

……

五分钟后。

斑一手甩着温度计，一手揉着带土的脑袋：“果然有点烧。你不舒服就要说啊。”

带土生无可恋地瘫在床上，看着斑下床给他冲冲剂。说实话他心情相当复杂。自己躲斑躲了一周，几小时前还刚刚忤逆了他，现在他却表现得仿佛什么也没发生。带土可从不知道斑是这么好脾气的人，这背后一定有什么阴谋……

他的视线不经意地扫过被斑拉开的抽屉，顿时定住了：“斑。”

“嗯？”

“抽屉里怎么这么多药瓶？”

“啊——”斑张嘴比了个口型，走过来把马克杯直直地递到带土鼻子底下，见带土乖乖开始喝药才道：“不是药瓶。其实是不同味道的润滑剂。”

带土呛得咳了出来。他感觉自己受到了冒犯。“你当我傻？”

斑居高临下地藐视他：“你不傻谁傻？”

带土忍气吞声地喝完药，犹豫了一会后握住斑的手，试图弥补一下回家之前犯的错误。

斑抽回手：“去把杯子洗了。”

……等带土从卫生间里出来的时候斑已经不见踪影。他愣了一下，立刻跑到隔壁狂敲斑的门。“喂！”

门被打开了。斑一脸不耐烦的出现在光线昏暗的门口：“你还不睡觉干嘛？”

带土挤进门，反手把门从身后关上，深吸一口气道：“我睡不着。”

斑冷酷无情道：“那关我什么事？睡不着就回去躺着。”

带土往他床上一躺：“我不。”

斑扫了他一眼，带土登时感觉自己像被x光照了一遍，被斑看得透透的。他正犹豫着要不还是回去吧，就听到斑不咸不淡地道：“想做也要等退了烧再说。”

……

带土愤怒地跳起来就要和他大战三百回合，但低烧和疲劳让他有心无力，刚蹦起来就眼前一黑，直挺挺地摔下去。斑眼疾手快地捞住他，抱着他裹进被子里：“不要乱动。”

带土喘了口气，往斑的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

屋里一时间很安静。带土窝在被子和斑之间，久违地感到温暖。好舒服啊……他迷迷糊糊地想，好想就这么一直睡下去……

半晌，斑叹气道：“你这几天很不好。什么事情都自己憋着是扛不了多久的。要不要去看心理医生？”

带土在他怀里拼命摇头。

斑摩挲着他的脸，闷闷地笑道：“不要放弃治疗啊。”

带土轻轻一口咬在他左边肩膀上，含混不清道：“你还有脸笑！都是你害得我这样的！”

“这跟我有什么关系？”斑不满地揪了一下他的耳朵。“你自己什么都不愿意说，不好好吃饭睡觉把自己搞生病了，好意思怪我？”

带土有苦说不出，只好又咬了斑一口。斑警告意味地拿下巴撞了他一下，然后把他的脸侧过来，缓慢地亲吻着。额角，眉毛，眼窝，脸颊，嘴角……带土成功被安抚下来。他伸手搂住斑的腰：“斑，对你来说……”

他顿住了，不知道该不该说下去。斑冷然道：“想说什么就说，不要畏畏缩缩的。”

“……对你来说，我是什么？”

斑抬高眉毛，惊讶地望着他。带土知道自己脸红了。不管怎么说，问刚认识了一周的人这种问题也太唐突了……但即使认识了很多年，斑这种没有心肝的家伙也只会说“事到如今你开什么玩笑”吧，他阴暗地想。所以不如现在就问，省得自己再抱有不切实际的希望……

斑不大确定地道：“……我也喜欢你？”

带土五雷轰顶道：“啊？！”

他俩面面相觑，在台灯那点可怜的光线下一时竟分不清楚谁的脸更红一点。

过了一会儿带土慢慢开口说：“你刚刚说什么？我没听清楚。”

“我说你是个小畜生。”

“不是这句！”

斑一手把他的脑袋摁进枕头里。“睡觉！”

……

失眠一星期后，带土这天总算睡到了自然醒。


	7. Chapter 7

VII

这一觉的质量非常好，带土终于醒过来的时候床上只剩下他一个人了。窗帘没拉，估计斑是想让他多睡一会儿。带土看了看从窗帘缝隙透进来的那一小条阳光。太阳不应该从那个方向照进来——除非现在是下午。他翻了个身，去摸床头柜上的闹钟，摸到一看，果不其然，15:35。

带土一骨碌爬起来洗漱。刷牙的时候他不由自主地开始哼歌，听见以后自己震惊了两秒，就顺从本心地继续哼了下去。他越哼越高兴，最后忍不住对着镜子笑出声来，险些把牙膏吃下去。

下楼梯的时候他走了两步就直接坐上扶手一溜滑了下来。

桌前的佐助眉毛挑得高高的瞪他。带土冲他咧嘴一笑：“斑呢？”

“出门了。他说五点之前回来。”

带土转了转眼睛：“想不想玩滑滑梯？”

佐助嫌弃地看着他：“不要。”

“你跳不上去我可以帮你呀。”

“……不要。”

带土很遗憾地耸耸肩。他踱到佐助边上，低头看桌上乱铺的草稿纸：“你在做什么啊？”

“作业。”

带土大惊：“小学生哪来这么多作业？而且你是休学，又不是放暑假，为什么会有作业？”他顿了顿，佯怒道：“难道是斑给你布置的？太不像话了！好不容易有空闲时间，你这个年龄的小孩应该多出门玩啊！你看今天太阳这么好！怎么还可以做作业！这样下去你会长不高的！”

佐助鄙夷地看着他：“我出门玩过了。你在睡懒觉所以不知道而已。”

带土毫不以为耻地哈哈一笑：“上班是很辛苦的，周末当然要多睡一会儿，等你长大了就懂了。”他又看了看佐助正在写的东西，越看越不对……斑不是做这个方向的，估计不会出这种题目……“这是什么作业？”

佐助迟疑了一下，还是开口道：“这是鼬的作业。”

“？？！”带土勃然大怒，“你哥要不要脸啊？！让你帮他写作业？！”

佐助也气得提高了声音：“不许你这样说我哥哥！是我要哥哥把他的作业发过来的！”他的眼睛看上去有点红。“现在哥哥只能这样陪我练习……”

带土立刻投降，好声好气道：“是叔叔的错。你吃不吃蛋糕？叔叔给你做小蛋糕。”

佐助看上去还是有点委屈：“我不喜欢吃甜的。”

“那你要错过很多乐趣的……我可以给你做成咸的。”

……

带土在佐助对面大马金刀地坐下，把一个香葱火腿味的纸杯蛋糕推到佐助面前。“嗟，来食。”

佐助刚刚从他开始鼓捣鸡蛋和面粉的时候就一直好奇地往这边张望，这会儿小心翼翼地捧起来咬了一口。

带土观察着他的反应：“还行？”

佐助点点头，又咬了一口。带土揉了揉他的头：“考虑一下原谅我呗？”

佐助矜持地摇摇头，又点点头。

带土神奇地看懂了：“我知道你不是生我的气……放心吧，最多一个月你就可以和爸妈哥哥团聚了。”

“咯啦。”门锁被转开。斑走进来，疑惑地嗅了嗅，道：“带土，你……”

带土高兴得跳起来就举着一个小蛋糕跑到他面前：“吃不吃？”

斑眯起眼睛看他。经过昨天晚上以后带土看他怎么看怎么顺眼，虽然知道这老东西一肚子坏水，但还是忍不住觉得他哪里都好看……炸起来的黑色长发好看，细长浓密的眉毛好看，上挑的眼角好看，尖尖的下巴好看，笑开了露出的虎牙也很好看……

斑抓住他的手腕，就着他的手吃起了蛋糕。带土被他抓住的那一圈皮肤被柔软的手套磨蹭着，蹭得带土有点心猿意马。

……斑舔了一下他的手指，从睫毛下面抬起眼睛看他。斑今天穿着黑风衣，加上他的黑手套和长发，浑身只有一双手腕和那一小片脸是白的，这么看人的样子非常要命。

带土僵住了。他感觉有一个小型豪火灭却沿着他被舔过的手指一直烧到了脑子里。

斑好像什么也没发生一样接着吃蛋糕。吃完了他放开带土，把风衣一脱挂上架子，走过去跟佐助轻声说了些什么，然后折回来把仍僵在原地的带土拖上了楼。

冲进卧室的一瞬间斑反手带上门，然后转身就把带土摁在门板上亲。带土一边搂腰回吻他，一边试图把他往床上带。斑亲得更凶，十指全部埋进带土后脑的发根，攥得带土头皮发痛。过了一会儿带土知道自己是拽不动斑了，索性一手留在后腰摸进衣服下摆，一手绕回前面来脱衣服。斑松开他的短头发，撤回来飞快地解掉纽扣，嘴上也没闲着，对着带土的喉结又舔又吮。带土被他搞得站不稳，干脆顺着背后的门板滑下来坐在地毯上。

等他俩把对方剥得差不多的时候，两个人都硬得很厉害了。斑跨坐在带土的大腿上，居高临下盯着带土，像在做什么示范一样缓缓张嘴叼住右手手套的指尖，很慢很慢地咬着把手套褪了下来。

带土对这种明晃晃的勾引行为表示强烈谴责：他摸着斑的后背，在脊柱处捏了一把。

斑抽了口气，低头在他嘴唇上狠狠一咬。

……

他们一面互相伤害一面做好润滑以后，斑直接搂着他的脖子坐了下去。带土说你慢一点，但斑已经自己动了起来。带土见他完全听不进人话也有点恼火，在他再次往下坐的时候凶狠地朝上一顶。

斑发出一种奇怪的声音，挺得笔直的脊背塌了下来，下巴搁在带土的肩上。

带土能感觉到他的颤抖，不由有点担心：“我弄痛你了吗？”

斑有那么一会儿没说话，带土也没敢继续，最后斑终于咬牙切齿道：“下次……之前，我要先把你腰打断。”

带土在他脸上亲了一口，搂着他重新动作起来，笑道：“说好的不和我这种小孩子一般见识的呢。”

斑皮笑肉不笑道：“打断腰而已，你这就怕了？我会慈爱地留你一命的。”

带土被噎了一记，继续作死道：“话说按照族谱上的辈分，我是不是可以叫你爷爷……”

他的话被愤怒的斑截断了：“闭嘴。”

但是带土一开始放飞自我就停不下来：“你不觉得这种称呼在床上还挺有情趣的吗？”

斑只是冷笑。不过渐渐地他就笑不出来了。带土开始撞对地方，感觉到斑抖得越来越厉害，里面也收缩得更频繁，把他吮吸得愈发舒服。

最后带土抚摸着斑的脊背，明知故问道：“你是不是快到了？”

斑失神地喘息着，也不知道是懒得理他还是单纯没空说话。

带土感觉被冷落了。

他固定住斑的腰，凑到他耳朵边上，声音很轻但极为清楚地喊了一声：“师父——”

“？？？！！带土我操你……呃啊！！！”

……

须知现世报总是来得很快的。

一刻钟以后带土被斑摁进床垫里，搞得喘不上气。斑眯着眼睛瞧着他的狼狈样：“你刚刚叫我什么？接着叫啊？”

带土死命咬着牙不出声。

斑轻轻拍着他的脸，阴森森地道：“你这个徒弟不怎么听话啊。”

带土心中叫苦不迭，第无数次唾弃方才的自己。

斑微笑起来——

然后猛烈进攻他的敏感点。

带土被刺激得眼前发白，有那么一会儿意识不太清醒。然后他就听到斑假惺惺的声音：“……我弄痛你了吗？”

带土气得当场就想和斑同归于尽，但他被斑操得手脚发软，完全使不上劲。

斑轻而易举地掰开他虚弱地拽住自己头发的手，露出一个虚情假意的笑：“是爷爷不好。”

带土眼前一黑。

直到当晚，他们已经清理休息过，带着佐助去吃了饭回来，又做了不少正事——但直到睡觉之前带土还在生闷气。诚然，是他先惹到斑的。但是斑怎么可以这么记仇！……诚然，他是知道斑向来很记仇的。但是斑都说了喜欢他了怎么还这么记仇！可见说什么喜欢他也只是说说而已的——带土越想越委屈，没精打采地瘫在床上躺尸。

斑看起来倒是挺精神的。他之前支使着带土把自己房间里的衣服和洗漱用具全都搬到斑的房间来，显然打算在将来比较长的一段时间内恩准带土分享他一半的床。直到这会儿他还在逗带土说话：“你之前在酒吧里除了调酒还做什么？”

带土闷闷地道：“吉他手替补。”

斑眼睛一亮：“我有吉他……你要弹吗？”

带土摇摇头。

斑使劲瞅他：“我想听。”

带土在他的视线下没坚持两秒就败下阵来：“琴在哪里？”

……斑跑出去，过了一会儿脚步轻快地拎着一个黑漆漆的吉他包进来，打开来递给他，自己往地毯上一坐，抬起脸看他，一副洗耳恭听的架势。

带土试了试，敲定了一个位置拿调音夹夹住，随手弹了几个音。“你想听什么？”

斑立刻道：“I’m yours.”

带土暗自想着这家伙回答得这么快莫非早有预谋，心里有点高兴，嘴上却道：“真是没品味啊。”

“让你弹你就弹，哪儿那么多废话。”

“……”

带土调整了一下心情，唱了起来。

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours”

斑的眼神突然让人难以招架。带土躲闪了一下，继续唱道。

“Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours”

他没能唱完。哼到“scooch on over closer dear”的时候，斑从善如流地靠过来，堵住了他的嘴。

“？？？等一下你压到琴了……”

……

“我叫你等一下啊？？？……”

……

“喂……”


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

窗外天色阴沉，趁人没注意又开始飘雪。都四月了还在下雪，带土绝望地想，我这是来了个什么鬼地方？

他放下电脑伸了个懒腰，全身的骨头都在咔咔作响。他索性站起来在屋子里走了两圈。佐助端坐在桌前，在纸上专注地写写画画，并没有分给他一个眼神。带土伸头去瞄了一眼，登时大惊失色：“这也要证？”

最上面的那张纸上写着几行类似1+0=1和1+1=2之类的玩意儿。笔迹是一种克制过的龙飞凤舞，一看就是斑的手笔。

佐助还是没抬头。“当然要。”他很认真地说。“这关系到自然数是不是一个群。”他犹豫了一下，划掉自己之前写的一行，提高了声音：“斑。”

斑的声音从壁炉前的沙发椅后面传过来：“什么。”

“你是不是少给了一个公理？”佐助问道。

“啊，你发现了啊。”斑听起来挺高兴。“冰箱里有小番茄，自己去吃。”

佐助矜持而又雀跃地跳下椅子跑走了。

带土内心骂了斑一万遍。把他骗过来之前说得好听，真过来了就把活全丢给他，自己成天瘫在家里吃吃喝喝看小说，闲极无聊还他妈给小学一年级的小孩出数学题做，你有这闲工夫怎么就不记得给花浇个水？阳台上两株芦荟都死了一株半了！

他踱到沙发椅后面，越过斑的头顶，试图瞅瞅斑又在看什么奇怪的东西。岂料斑出手如电，像是背后长了眼睛一样精准地捏住了他的鼻子。带土后退两步挣脱，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“别站在我后面。”斑淡淡地道。

带土已经出离愤怒了。他敢怒不敢言地绕到斑面前，发现斑闭着眼睛，一副很困的样子。带土顿了顿，没好气道：“困怎么不去床上睡？”

斑略微抬起下巴，示意他面前的炉火：“这里暖和。”

带土抓住他一只手。但隔着手套也摸不出什么，他索性扣着斑的手腕把那只碍事的黑手套扒了下来。是有点冷，他想着，两手一起拢住斑的手焐在手心里。过了几十秒他又把斑的手指展开，和自己掌对掌比大小，懊恼地发现斑手指还是比自己要长一点。

斑一动不动任他摆布，冷不丁发问：“看到第几篇了？”

带土吓了一跳：“第四篇。”

“有没有不懂的？”

带土心情复杂：“暂时没有……你去睡吧。”

斑摇摇头：“陪我玩一盘。”

他说的玩一盘，并不是真的让带土跟他打游戏，而是在随机生成的地图上比谁的程序能吃到的补给和地盘最多。带土一开始啥也不懂的时候觉得这可真神奇，斑的程序居然知道怎么堵截对手，甚至有一次险些被带土误打误撞反超时选择一头撞过来同归于尽，这么暴躁真是码如其人……

……后来斑给他讲了几个算法以后所有的神秘感就都消失了。虽然现在带土还是斗不过斑，但至少他编出来的东西看起来也很聪明了。

今天的日常练习以半小时后带土第三次被斑堵死在地图角落告终。佐助站在他身后一边吃番茄一边看得兴致盎然跃跃欲试，带土不知道他的脑回路是怎么长的，明明带土自己快要被无聊死了，佐助居然能浪费睡觉时间来围观这种枯燥的游戏。

说到游戏，其实他们也不是没有一起打过正常的游戏。事实上，刚搬过来两星期不到他们三个人就一起打了一局delta force。他们是红方，AI们是蓝方，本来这是一个很经典的比谁杀的多的模式。然而，不知道是忘了还是故意的，斑在开局前没有设置友方伤害豁免。

于是场面立刻混乱了起来。

先是斑叫带土给他留一个医疗包，结果带土自己吃掉了。于是斑一个闪光弹砸晕了带土。然后带土一顿白屏操作跳进了河里。接着由于他来不及换可以水下攻击的武器，被拿着匕首的佐助游过来一刀捅死了。

……这小叛徒！带土当时就愤怒地取下耳机，看见屏幕上斑一刀捅死了佐助，最后一个人狂笑着解决了所有AI敌人。

后来他们就再也不一起打游戏了。伤感情。

“你如果看到第四篇还都看懂了，那就不应该输。”带土回过神来。斑眼神锐利地盯着他。带土被他盯得浑身冒冷汗，仿佛一夜回到十三岁学了好几天都没学会阴阳遁的时候。那时候斑也老是这么冷冰冰地瞧着他。无论是现实中风烛残年的斑还是幻术中风华正茂的斑，无论是在微笑还是在皱眉，斑看他的眼神永远不带感情，总是一副看透了他却毫不在意的样子……

大概那就是看棋子的眼神。

带土的呼吸急促起来。他突然想到了什么，开口问道：“为什么要教我这些？我不记得你是这种没事乐于教导后辈的人。”

斑轻轻笑起来：“你很了解我是什么样的人？”

带土没作声。

斑看了他一会儿，低声道：“我教你这些，是希望，如果我最终仍然没有完成我的理想，你能代替我继续下去。”

“……你说什么？”

“你听到了。”

带土确实听到了，但他难以理解。“你又要死吗？！”

斑一愣：“什么叫又？”

这声音把刚要上楼睡觉的佐助都撩了回来：“谁要死？你吗？”他仰头看了看带土，似有遗憾：“你死了谁做饭啊……”

带土脑子里一片混乱，低头看着佐助随口道：“你全家死光了我也不会死的。”

佐助的眼神犀利了起来：“……你说什么？”

带土面无表情：“你听到了。”

佐助大怒：“你要死啊！”扑过来就要和带土的膝盖鱼死网破。

斑一手揪住佐助的后领：“你把他打死了谁做饭？”

带土很想吐槽这对话为何如此耳熟，但他现在没心情讲笑话。等他反应过来时他的双手已经攥住了斑的衣领，整个人也压了上去：“你是什么意思？”

哪怕带土的喘息都拍到脸上了，斑还是动都懒得动一下：“就是遗产留给你的意思。”

带土死死瞪着他那张可恨的脸，想要揍他一拳的欲望从未如此强烈过。他垂下眼睛深吸一口气，勉强吐字清晰地道：“你能有什么东西留给我？阳台上的芦荟吗？事先说好，我是不会帮你照顾它们的。”

斑嗤笑出声，松开了佐助的后领。佐助仍然死死瞪着带土，似乎不等到带土收回那句话就誓不罢休。我说句事实而已为什么要道歉呢，带土漠然地想，小孩子就是小孩子。他估计接下来几天家里会有不知道什么小陷阱等着自己。不过他已经不在乎了。

斑似乎是笑了笑：“你不乐意帮我浇花？”

“不乐意。”

“没办法，那你走吧，我再找个乐意的。”

带土难以置信地看着他。那根名为“理智”的弦在两分钟内被接二连三地拉扯，这会儿“啪”一下，断了。那种想要把这家伙一拳打倒在地的欲望已经控制不住了……

他提着斑的衣领就亲了上去。

……

五分钟后。

带土抿着被亲到发麻的嘴唇从斑身上下来，退后一步坐在一旁的黑色玻璃茶几上。等发现客厅里只剩下自己和斑两个人，他终于意识到自己的冲动行为不光没能解决什么问题，反而增添了一个新问题。

他们……刚才……大概也许好像可能说不准是在佐助面前高调出柜了……

带土冷静地想象了一下这会有什么后果。佐助年纪尚小不足为惧……鼬大概会很生气？“我弟弟是一张白纸，”他会客客气气说话，“可以被轻易染上各种颜色。于情于理，你们都不应该在我白纸一样的弟弟面前做这种事情，我希望你能离佐助远一点……”

带土在自己的想象中对着鼬抱怨起来：我怒极攻心本来要上演R18G，现在化干戈为玉帛只是亲个嘴怎么了？！你白纸一样的弟弟十二岁就跟人亲小嘴你知道吗？！

然后鼬就会送他一发天照。

带土不自觉地抖了一下，感觉被烧过的半边身体隐隐作痛。他晃晃脑袋，重新开始针对斑：“你说你要我接班，究竟是什么意思？如果只是帮你做事，你弟弟和我都可以帮你啊。你只比我大了不到十岁，即使现在就要找继承人，你也应该找个年纪更小的。”

斑伸手刮了一下带土的鼻子，懒洋洋地道：“有道理，继续。”

带土不自觉地身体前倾，小声道：“你生病了吗？不要放弃治疗啊……”他想到了斑抽屉里那一大堆药瓶，心里一沉。

斑略微一顿。“不是病。”他难得犹豫了一下。“是旧伤……”

轰！轰轰——

楼上传来好几声振聋发聩的巨响，简直好像有什么人在那里炸了至少六张起爆符。还他妈是互乘的。

斑一跃而起，在楼梯上留了两个残影就不见了。带土刚刚还在等他说完，反应慢了一拍，愣了一下才追上去，到了二楼跑得太急险些撞上已经停下来了的斑的后背。

佐助的房门开着——人还在，还好还好。

佐助低着头站在一地狼藉里。带土粗粗一扫，得知他大约是碰翻了书架。他一边感慨佐助的动态视力和运动神经相当可以，居然及时躲开了没被砸着，一边走上前去把书架扶了起来。

斑站在门口没进来，沉声道：“出什么事了？”

带土捡书的手一顿，回头看着佐助，但佐助低着头他也看不出什么。

斑又问了一遍。

佐助终于说话了，带着奇异的鼻音：“我刚刚在给哥哥和妈妈打电话。”他吸了一下鼻子。带土惊恐地想难道是哭了吗——“突然我听到枪声。”

带土僵住了。这个世界也这样……？

斑往前一步，声音放轻了一点：“然后呢？”

“我听到妈妈在尖叫……然后电话就断了。”佐助抬起头。他的眼神有点茫然，像只被天外来客当头打了一闷棍的小老虎。“再拨过去也接不通。”

他没哭，但眼睛比哭过还要红很多……

带土很难形容自己的心情。

两边各一枚。漆黑的勾玉静静卧在佐助猩红的虹膜上。


	9. Chapter 9

IX

“现在情况就是这样。”泉奈道。

佐助点点头。他仍然一言不发，但脸色已经好了不少，没有之前那么阴沉了。

斑一直盯着他，这会儿出言提醒道：“你应该去睡一会儿。”

此时距离佐助家里出事已经过了十个小时。

十小时前——

斑在第一时间联系了几个人，大致打听了一下回来，表示应该只是囚禁，不是屠杀。但佐助听到的枪响又实在让人在意，斟酌了几分钟以后斑拨了一串号码。

带土从斑的脸上看出了点什么，心惊胆战地听着那一头传来的“嘟——嘟——”声。

“您好，这里是木叶服务热线，请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

接通了。佐助攥紧了手里的马克杯。带土一只手搭到他肩上，示意他不要出声。

斑直截了当道：“我找宇智波富岳。”

那头微妙地沉默了几秒，礼貌地道：“很抱歉，宇智波组长今天没有来上班……”

“这么说来，你们不是因为要押送他上班才闯进他家的？”斑发出嘲笑的声音。

带土差点笑出来，但看了佐助一眼还是忍住了。

“……我不明白您在说什么。”那一头的语速变快了一点，显然也有点急。“富岳组长请了假，如果您有什么事情我可以帮您留言。失礼了，请问您的名字是……”

“宇智波斑。”

那头传来不知道什么东西掉在瓷砖地上的哗啦声。

斑好整以暇地等了一会儿。

果不其然，等那边再开口时已经换了个人。“斑？”这个阴森森的声音慢吞吞地说，“这是木叶的家务事，请你不要插手。”

斑换了只手：“我也不想管，”他看了眼佐助，“但我跟富岳还有点事情没有了结。让他接电话。”

那头被激怒了：“你这是以什么身份命令我？你早就离开木叶了，上次回来还害得……”

斑不客气地打断了他：“你不要搞错了，我主动来命令你是你们的幸运。本来是该你们求我的。”

带土毫不惊讶。斑手里能有木叶多少情报，他上辈子就见识过了。

那头可能是和带土想到一块儿去了，陷入了可疑的沉默。

斑扬起一边眉毛，补刀道：“控制了暗部，就觉得自己了不得了，打起写轮眼的主意来了？真是你老师的好学生。”

带土发誓他听到了团藏的磨牙声。

好半天那边才勉勉强强道：“富岳出卖机密，他不可以和你通话。”

佐助的眼睛里像是要喷出火来。带土不可避免地想到他长大以后把团藏宰了几十次的场面。

斑噢了一声：“那他儿子也行。你总得教我知道他们人还活着。”

结果最后转接的是美琴。

“斑先生吗？”很温婉的女声。

佐助的眼泪一下子就掉下来了。难为他半点声音都没发出来。斑把抽纸朝他那儿推过去，一边继续和他妈妈说话：“是我。我想知道富岳欠我的钱什么时候能还。”

“实在是非常抱歉，”美琴温和地说，“虽然基本没人受伤，但我们的人身自由和财务自由受到了一些限制……”那边有一点微弱的动静，大约是有人在警告她。美琴接着说：“恐怕短时间内没有办法还清债款。可以先欠着吗？利息调高两成，不成敬意。”

佐助贪婪地听着他妈妈说话。带土羡慕地想着有妈真好啊。

斑叹气：“高利贷放得出去也要收得回来啊。你们怎么回事？”

美琴也叹气：“太久没去参拜神社，祖先不保佑了吧……爱人工作不顺利，大儿子不听话，小儿子……”

她悲切地抽噎起来：“佐助还走丢了……警察到现在都没有找到……已经一个多月过去了……呜……但愿他不要有什么事情……”

佐助还含着眼泪，听了这话有点发愣。带土也吃了一惊。平心而论，这演技比鼬强……听她这丢了小儿子的老母亲哭腔，谁能听出来她一小时前刚给佐助打过电话……

斑瞟了一眼发呆的佐助，随口安慰了两句令郎吉人天相无需太过忧心之类。

美琴道了谢，仍然泣不成声：“……佐助这孩子哪里都好，就是太要好了……总是说要超越哥哥，其实妈妈只要你好好的就够了……现在好了，爸爸妈妈哥哥都没事，你却先离开我们了……呜……这一个月都吃不到你最喜欢的木鱼饭团，肯定已经饿瘦了……呜呜呜……”

真是情真意切。听得带土想和她一起为现在坐在他旁边的早夭的佐助恸哭。

那边好像也终于看不下去了，很快就结束了转接。斑三言两语打发了团藏，挂了电话，对佐助道：“暂时不会有事。”

佐助仍处于石化状态。

带土打趣他道：“不要这么拘谨嘛。你妈自觉把你的房租加了两成，你升级到VIP了，有什么需要尽管跟房东说，保证让你宾至如归。”

“有道理。”斑凉凉地道。“他妈妈特意提醒我们说他喜欢吃木鱼饭团。你去做吧。”

带土：“……”

天快亮的时候大门被敲了几下，接着来客直接掏出钥匙开了门。斑眼睛一闪，两步并作一步地走过去。然后他们就“哥——”“泉奈——”地抱成了一团。

带土简直没眼看。佐助倒是很淡定。

斑和泉奈总算分开以后泉奈笑着朝带土打了个招呼，然后他转向佐助，刚要说什么，忽然“咦”了一声。“这孩子……看着好眼熟啊。”

带土简直无力吐槽。

斑向泉奈解释道：“佐助妈妈的妈妈好像是我们的表侄女。”

泉奈恍然大悟，高兴地在佐助对面坐下道：“来，叫哥哥。”

……

带土实在忍不住道：“他叫我叔叔的。”

斑立刻拆台：“他没叫过。”

带土不可置信地看向他。你变了，斑，他沉痛地想，你以前为了这个能和我从床头打到床尾，现在你弟弟一句话你就要自降三辈，弟控都他妈是没有原则的辣鸡。

佐助看着泉奈。泉奈笑眯眯地看着佐助。半晌——

佐助：“……小哥哥？”

……

带土：？？？

斑：……

泉奈兴高采烈地应了，粲然一笑道：“佐助是吧？我听哥哥说过你，果然是个可爱的好孩子。”他无视了斑与带土的迷之沉默，道：“我刚刚在飞机上大致了解了一下情况，我跟你说。”

……

时间拨回现在。

佐助虽然不大情愿，但还是没拗得过斑，被轰回房间补觉去了。

剩下三个大人围着圆桌面面相觑。

斑喝了口茶：“带土，你怎么看？”

“木叶窝里横，对外就软了，”带土兴致缺缺道，“他们顾忌你们这边，不敢拿国内的一半族人怎么样的。”

泉奈点头。

斑不置可否，突然道：“我要回去一趟。”

带土和泉奈异口同声道：“不行。”

斑来回看着他们两个。最后还是带土先投降：“你为什么要回去？就算美琴告诉你有什么藏在神社里，我去拿就行了啊。”

斑惊讶地略略睁大了眼睛——但下一个瞬间他就恢复了常态：“你应付不来。”

带土早有准备：“那就带上我一起去。” 

斑不理他了，转向泉奈：“带土不懂事，你也不懂事吗？”

“我知道哥哥做决定肯定有道理，”泉奈叹气，“可是哥哥不要忘了，当初我不在你身边的时候，他们都是怎么对你的……他们把你30%的原始股削到了0.03%啊！(*)还有那个千手柱间……居然敢说什么‘虽然你弟弟不在你身边了，但你要把全木叶的人都当成你的兄弟’，我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人……”

带土能明显感觉到斑的不自在。他明知故问道：“你那时候为什么不在你哥身边？”

泉奈顿了一下，轻描淡写地胡扯道：“我被青春撞了一下腰。”

……

两小时后，带土躺在床上，一手垫在枕头下面，一手抱着斑的肩膀，随口道：“即使我当初只有十一岁，也听说了你离开木叶的时候被盛情挽留，我还奇怪过你为什么坚持要走。”

之前斑以泉奈急着赶回来需要休息为由结束了圆桌会谈，但很明显更困的是他自己。这会儿他眼睛都睁不开了，闻言笑笑：“盛情？不给钱不给权谈什么感情。”声音里全是睡意。

带土眼睛一亮：“那你之前说要把一切都留给我，是对我很有感情的意思喽？”

“…………不是。没感情。你不要太自以为是了。”

带土看了他一会儿，伸手关掉了台灯，然后把斑抱得更紧一点：“一定要去的话就带上我吧。”

等到他都忍不住要睡着了的时候，他终于听到黑暗中传来一声“好”。

*梗来自《社交网络》


	10. Chapter 10

X

大雨倾盆。

雨水凶猛地冲刷下来，把原本干燥的硬土泡软，然后在泥地上砸出一个又一个小小的凹坑。虽然按时间已经是上午，但天色极为阴沉，阳光被层层叠叠厚重的云遮得严严实实，整个天空透出诡异的深蓝紫色。

像佐助须佐的颜色。带土摸着下巴若有所思。

一道闪电炸在他头顶的天空，把周遭点亮了两下。带土看清他站在一个开阔的山谷里。地形有点眼熟，虽然好像还缺了点什么，但带土不敢保证自己没来过这里。他狗抖毛似的甩了甩头，抹掉脸上的水往前走去。

雨水在地上汇成小溪流。他趟着积水深一脚浅一脚地往前走，看到前方的瀑布旁边有突出的石台，琢磨着大概可以到那底下避个雨……

他绊了一跤。

带土爬起来回头一看，绊倒他的是个趴着的人形。他绕到另一侧，发现这人口鼻都浸在积水里，已经死去多时了。带土眯起眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，致死原因应该是后心上的贯穿伤口。他弯下腰想把尸体扶起来以获取更多信息，谁知刚一搬动，死尸脸上的肌肉就连着腐烂的皮肤一起掉了一大块下来，露出森森的白骨。带土一时不备，吓得手一松，尸体又倒回雨地里。他心有余悸，放弃了挪动尸体的想法，转而研究起死人身边的两件武器。绕了两圈以后，他试着抬起尸体右手边的大团扇。

“你在那里干什么？”

带土回过头来，看见石头座椅上坐了一个很老很老的白头发老头，面无表情地瞪着他。他再回过头，那具死尸已经不见了，只留下他手里的扇子，周围也由黑乎乎的露天雨地变为黑乎乎的洞穴。带土又看了看手里的团扇，上面勾玉的花纹好眼熟，一定在哪里见到过。虽然很不想和那个古怪的老头说话，但好奇暂时压倒了谨慎。他半举着扇子问老头：“这是什么？”

老头意味不明地笑了两声。他低沉喑哑的声音回荡在地洞里，像夜枭的鸣叫：“你对它感兴趣？”他见带土不答话，又道：“它挺好用的，有一招宇智波反弹我可以教你……”

带土一阵恶寒：“我五岁就不给术起这种名字了。”

老头盯着他。带土模仿了一下他的表情，直直地盯回去。

半晌，老头闭上眼睛道：“术到用时方恨少……这么挑三拣四，等到最后还要我给你收拾烂摊子。”他不等带土反驳，摆了摆手，示意带土把东西挂回墙上，然后艰难地朝后靠在石头上，疲倦地道，过来。带土依言走过去，心想老家伙看来是要死了，前两年明明没这么虚弱，有事没事还能走来走去呢，现在在椅子上换个姿势都像腰要断了一样。但他随即又想到自从救了自己，老头就两年没睡床了，也不知道这对老年人的腰伤害有多大，不由心虚，很乖地低下头让老头用枯瘦的手指捏了捏自己的脸。接着他看到了靠在老头左手边的那把镰刀。和雨地死尸身侧的那一把像一个模子里刻出来的。

带土毛骨悚然地睁开了眼睛。他侧过头，斑还在睡，本来就乱的头发被他睡得更是乱糟糟的铺了一枕头。带土还没从梦中完全缓过来，脑筋不太清楚地伸手试了试斑的鼻息，确认是活的以后松了口气。

然后他回想了一下梦境，总觉得有哪里不对。

带土发了一会儿呆，打算下床洗把脸冷静一下。然而他没能下得去。就在他要爬出被窝的一瞬间，斑把他捞了回来，两只胳膊箍得他动弹不得。带土以为他醒了，勉强回头瞄了一眼才发现他闭着眼睛还在睡。说起来这人也真是奇怪，自己讨厌别人待在他背后，却挺喜欢霸着别人的后背。带土伸出一只手绕到身后轻轻戳了一下他的眼袋，斑摇了摇头，把他的后背抱得更紧，脸颊贴着他的后脖子蹭了蹭，从喉咙里发出满意的咕噜声。带土心软得一塌糊涂，也不想下床了，看了看床头闹钟鲜红的数字时间，心说回笼就回笼吧。在他再次陷入睡眠之前，带土迷迷糊糊地想起来之前的梦有什么问题——那个时候斑根本没捏过他的脸。

五个小时以后。

光天化日，朗朗乾坤。

宇智波斑，和宇智波带土。

在木叶的甜品店，吃冰淇淋。

换做以前，带土做梦都想不到这么荒谬的场景。但现在既然更毁三观的事情他都经历过了，坏蛋头目在正派大本营吃个甜点又算得了什么呢。这个世界虚假得不能再虚假了。他挖了一勺红豆冰淇淋塞进嘴里。所幸味觉系统还很真实。

他又舀了一勺。

斑抓住他的手拖过去，把那一勺冰淇淋抢到自己嘴边吃掉了。

带土瞪大眼睛。店里全是食客，窗外全是行人，众目睽睽之下斑就这么调戏他……

斑显然误会了他的眼神，嘟囔了一句“小气鬼”，叉了一小块抹茶千层递到他嘴边：“交换。”

……人多又怎么样，见鬼去吧。带土美滋滋地吃掉斑喂过来的蛋糕。可能是他实在情绪太外露，什么心事都写在脸上被看得一清二楚……所以斑又喂了他一块。

带土不用环顾四周都能感觉到有至少三桌人在盯着他们看。

斑像猫拨弄毛线球似的伸手拍拍他的脸：“怎么心事重重的？”

带土摇摇头。“我只是觉得有时候也要注意一下周围。而且，”他用开玩笑的口气道，“你不觉得两个人分享共同的秘密挺浪漫的吗？”

斑似笑非笑地看着他：“私密的事情我们【哔——】，【哔——】和【哔——】的时候还没做够吗？”

带土一言难尽地伸手揪了下他的头发。斑一把拍开他，抓住他的手往桌面上不轻不重地磕了一下，然后环顾四周，本来盯着他们瞧的几桌人都把目光收了回去。带土盯着他出神。斑做事情的效率一向很高，此时此刻他早已经跑去神社拿到了文件，拍照存档，原件交给了自己的人，回酒店把带土从床上拖了起来，然后带着他在木叶……玩耍。这种被人带着旅游的感觉对带土来说挺新奇，他也不是不享受。不过……他忍不住问：“你带我来就是让我来玩的吗？”

“急什么，”斑道，“总有用到你的时候。”他从外套内侧的口袋里递过来一张折起来的纸。“等会儿把这个记下来。”

带土接过来放好，瞎猜道：“地图？”

斑点点头。他们开始做甜点的扫尾工作。

吃掉最后一口以后又过了一会儿，确认了周围已经没什么人在注意他们了，带土身体略微前倾，小声问：“我们才认识这么一点时间，你就不怕我半途反水？”

斑朝后一靠：“你会吗？”

带土没有正面回答，忧心忡忡地道：“我要是反水了你要怎么办？”

“那事成之后我就把你关起来。”

听听，听听，带土不满地想，这家伙多么傲慢啊，他是觉得有我没我都一样反正他可以carry全场他一个人就是一支军队吗？但他还是忍不住好奇，追问道：“然后呢？”

“先关起来，然后，”斑目光肆意地扫过他领口，扬起眉毛微笑着露出一对虎牙：“你猜？手铐是必需的，可能再加个项圈？”

带土额头上青筋直跳：“我跟你说正经的呢。”但他被传染得也不可避免地开始脑补起来。当然了，不是脑补自己……斑那双常年被保护在黑手套里的手，手指修长骨节分明，铐起来挣扎的时候一定感觉很好……但是这世上的一切有好的一面就会有坏的一面……要想得到些什么，就必须失去些什么……铐起来是很好，不过那样的话【哔——】的时候斑就没办法环抱着他了，【哔——】的时候也没有办法让手指深深地陷进他的头发抚摸他的头皮……等等……这样的话后背位是不是会变得比较可行……

斑收起笑容，严肃道：“那你是真的要背叛？”带土还没从刚才的幻想中回过神来，一时语塞。斑冷漠地看了他一眼，掏出手机打起字来。

带土有点紧张：“你干嘛？”

斑面无表情地把手机转过来给他看。带土看了一会儿，慢慢说：“这是什么东西？”

斑终于没憋住笑，道：“既然你这么笃定你要背叛……”

带土：“所以呢。”

“所以我就先把项圈买了啊。”

……带土简直能尝到自己喉咙里的金属味道。斑微笑着欣赏了一会儿他愤怒的眼神，声音愉快地道：“行了，把刚才那张图背下来。给你两分钟。”

带土花了二十分钟。期间他不断地在心里吐槽究竟什么样的神经病才会把木叶的安保系统设计得这么变态，不考虑层层叠叠的密码，地图本身都像个迷宫，而且据斑说等走进去了会更像迷宫……

全部记下来以后带土爆发了：“这鬼东西谁做的？”设计者不知道是吃什么长大的，估计一辈子从来没听说过用户友好是什么东西，把一个公司及其周边地带的布局搞得丑绝人寰还复杂得要命，是可忍孰不……

斑像看傻瓜一样看着他：“我啊。”

“……做得很漂亮。”

……

一切似乎都很顺利，直到晚上八点木叶上空突然拉响的防空警报打乱了他们的计划。斑很确定木叶没人知道他来了。然而人群在代表宵禁的警报声中四散是不争的事实。考虑了片刻，斑表示管他呢，无非就是现在走在外面的话会被立刻辨认出是敌人罢了，继续继续。

带土看出关于这警报斑知道什么他不知道的事，他也懒得问，反正问了斑也不会告诉他。虽然他们现在的关系变得如此奇怪又如此友好，但是他内心深处知道斑还是不信任他。带土理想中的同伴关系应该是互相依靠的，但斑好像是永远不打算依靠他了。

他们继续往城市中心赶过去。到离木叶中心的总部还有两个街区时，他们同时发现路边的草丛后面有动静。有什么东西在向他们前进的反方向移动。斑径直走过去，带土很快听到一大串“放开我！不要！走开！”的尖声喊叫。

……

接着他看见斑从草丛后面拎出来一个还在负隅顽抗的小孩子。这小孩被斑提溜着后领，一头金发乱得像稻草（也确实有草杆在他头发里），蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，脏兮兮的小脸上六道猫胡须一样的花纹也愤怒地涨红了。在发现仅凭拳打脚踢无法逃离斑的魔掌之后，他张嘴试图去咬斑。

带土目瞪口呆地看着斑一甩手把六岁的漩涡鸣人丢到地上。鸣人甫一落地，爬起来拔腿就想跑，带土连忙接替斑的位置又把他提了起来。

鸣人看上去要哭了。

斑老神在在地蹲在他面前问他：“你爸妈呢？”

鸣人抿着嘴拒绝回答。带土心一沉，这个世界的水门和玖辛奈该不会也……？

斑换了个问题：“宵禁了你跑出来干嘛？”

鸣人看看他，又扭头看看带土，迟疑着问：“你们……是巡逻的警卫吗？”见没人出声，他瘪着嘴回答了问题：“我出去看看那个混蛋回来没有。”

“谁？”

“混蛋吊车尾。”

带土已经猜到，但他还是习惯性地套话：“我们刚从外面回来，说不定有见过他，他大名叫什么？”

鸣人湛蓝的圆眼睛里闪出希望的火花：“混蛋吊车尾佐助！”

……

带土和斑对视了一眼。然后他放开鸣人，随手从路边小店——老板听到警报就去避难了没来得及收摊——的柜台上拿了个豆沙馅的铜锣烧递给失去斗志坐在地上的小朋友，道：“对不起没见到他，这个给你当补偿吧。”

鸣人失望地接过铜锣烧，撕开包装纸咬了一口，看上去心情太低落了以至于没有对带土借花献佛的不良行为作出任何评价。

斑看上去饶有兴趣：“佐助怎么了？”

鸣人戒备地看了他一眼。毕竟斑不笑的时候鹰视狼顾一脸凶相，本来就不像什么好人，配合阴暗的天色和空荡荡的街道，他看上去就是狼子野心的最佳代名词，吓哭个把尾兽不成问题。街上很是沉默了一会儿。不过最终鸣人还是败给了倾诉欲，一边吃一边含混不清地道：“他离家出走了。”他说着就带上了不满的哭腔，“这混蛋每次考试都是年级第一，所有的女孩子都喜欢他，小樱也是的说……他过得这么好了为什么还要离家出走哇……”

斑提示道：“世界这么大，他想去看看？”见鸣人不理他，他换了思路又提示道：“你说他完全不留恋喜欢他的女孩子，那或者他喜欢男孩子？”

带土：“你闭嘴。” 

鸣人完全呆住了。他看起来从来没想过这方面的问题。铜锣烧的残渣从他张大的嘴边掉下来。

带土在心里把斑骂了一万遍，又向水门的在天之灵道歉一万遍，向鸣人道：“佐助是你的好朋友吗？你要等他回来？”

鸣人果然被转移了注意力。“才不是呢！”他愤愤地叫起来，“我才不把这种拿鼻孔看人的家伙当朋友！”

“那你干嘛要管他回不回来？”

“因为……”鸣人想了一会儿，“因为我要成为火影！身为火影，要好好保护木叶的说，怎么能放任木叶的一员一个人孤零零的在外面！” 

斑看上去来了兴致：“你怎么就知道他在外面过得不好？可能他只是想换个地方住？而且你可以去找他玩嘛。”

“可是火影不能随意离开……”

“规矩都是人定的，”斑不屑道，“等你成了火影你可以改啊。说起来，既然你有这个理想，那么就要有相应的计划，你计划如何成为火影？”

鸣人呆呆地看着他。“计划？”他茫然地重复了一遍。

“当然，”斑不耐烦地道，“只说话不做事要怎么有成果？除非你爸就是火影，否则你现在就要开始努力……”

带土听得心惊肉跳。偏偏斑像开了闸一样说个没完：“我的建议是你赶紧去和前任火影或者前任火影的学生和亲人套磁，最好能让他们收你当学生……” 

这下带土感觉不光鸣人，他自己的膝盖也要碎完了。他铁青着脸忍无可忍：“你有必要和小学一年级的小孩子说这些吗？” 

还好斑看在他的面子上总算消停了。“小鬼，”他耸耸肩道，“你叫什么名字？”

“漩涡鸣人！”被迫听了斑一通夹枪带棒的瞎扯淡之后鸣人的声音都少了一点中气。

“漩涡？水户的族人啊……”斑斟酌了两秒，对带土道：“交给你一个光荣的支线任务。”

“……我能拒绝吗？”

斑装作没听到。“你不是很擅长照顾人吗？”他无视了带土的眼神抗议，“喏，把这小鬼送回去。”

“……”

“……好了，不要这样看着我了……从这儿到中心的避难区也没几步路，你在委屈什么？回头请你看新出的变种人电影还不行吗？我知道你喜欢那个……不要看我了，快去！”


	11. Chapter 11

XI

“你不用听他瞎说。那家伙年纪大了比较愤世嫉俗。”带土貌似诚恳地解释道，“他以前其实也是这里人，想当火影没当上，民选被票走了，结果他一走就再也没民选过，所以他对你们这儿的体制有点意见，并不是针对你……”他差点要给鸣人添油加醋地科普斑早年的经历，还好话到嘴边及时收住了。虽然说斑的坏话总能使他快乐，但现在毕竟不是讲故事的好时机。

那双颜色漂亮的蓝眼睛望了他一会儿。然后眼睛的主人信任地点点头。不过鸣人看起来还是很困扰，迟疑着道：“他说佐助……”

带土赶紧截断：“不要相信那个老骗子说的话。”

通讯耳机里传来斑冷冰冰的声音：“你自由麦没关。”

带土立刻又说了一遍：“真的，这老骗子最喜欢忽悠你这种傻孩子，你要是相信他说的话那你就是个小白痴。”

“你给我等着。”斑笑了一声，自己把通讯关了。

带土听着他的笑声，忍不住也微笑起来。他心情有点复杂，心说你可不就是个老骗子。骗劳力……还骗感情。

这次来之前泉奈还悄悄叫住他，恳切地表示我哥就拜托你了，他心地单纯容易被骗，你可千万帮忙看着点……带土又不能告诉他我被你心地单纯的哥哥骗了十八年，只好一通乱点头，实在是憋得很难受。

他的思路被鸣人打断了。这孩子从刚才就一副陷入沉思的模样，这会儿更是显得大彻大悟：“我还是要去找佐助。佐助是我的……同伴，就算他不想回来，我也要当面问问为什么。”

带土大为激赏道：“不错！无视同伴的人可以说是垃圾中的垃圾，你可不能做那样的人——要是有什么拦着你帮助同伴，你就把他们统统打倒好了。”他一时激动，说完了才反应过来自己说了什么，悻悻地住了口。类似的话带土以前也不是没说过……他也知道后来卡卡西喜欢拿这句话教学生。尤其是教鸣人。但是……不知道为什么卡卡西每次用它教育孩子的时候都只说前半句，是觉得后半句太偏激了吗？带土不能确定。

大概是看他的位置停下来不动了，斑发了条消息过来问他在磨蹭什么。带土看着显示屏上的几个字出神。还好斑肯定是不会嫌他偏激的，斑自己比他还要偏激得多呢……想到这儿他的心里就慢慢升起阴暗的快乐，忍不住又笑起来。

走吧，他声音轻快地对鸣人说。

他们很快就被门禁拦了下来。带土研究了一会儿玻璃门上的报警器，三下五除二破译了密码，推开门示意鸣人跟上。鸣人眼睛亮晶晶地瞧着他手里的破译器，又瞧瞧他，赞了声“好厉害!”带土很得意地冲他微笑，故作矜持地自谦道：“主要是刚才那个家伙教得好，当然啦，我学得也很快就是了……”

鸣人倒吸一口凉气：“那个长头发的家伙是大哥哥你的老师？”

带土脱口而出：“不是。”他脸上的笑容慢慢消失，“从一开始……我就没把他当作老师。”

鸣人不明所以地望着他。带土回过神来对他笑笑，又从背包里拿出一罐铝热剂：“下一道门锁比较旧，没有钥匙的话只能用这个烧掉啦。”见鸣人似懂非懂地点点头，带土不禁忧心，自己全副武装破门入室，一看就来者不善，鸣人这都没觉出不对，这孩子是有多缺心眼啊……

带土烧开了门锁，鸣人欢呼一声，跟着他一起溜了进来。带土忧愁地想着这是真的没心没肺，不知道还能不能救……

“……鸣人？”背后传来一道年轻的男声。

带土僵住了。

鸣人高兴地回头，越过他挥手：“老爸！你……”

带土手一抖，把鸣人敲晕了。

小孩子倒下去的一瞬间带土背后寒毛直竖，他急忙向左闪，但还是右肩一痛。他左手牢牢抓住昏迷的鸣人，慢慢转过身。

木叶的金色闪光举枪站在走廊另一头。虽然带土内心非常震惊，但水门肯定比他更慌。他也明白，水门制敌不成反而打草惊蛇，儿子还被控制住了，难怪脸色白得像粉笔。带土揪着鸣人的领子晃了晃，压低声音道：“把枪放下。”

水门立刻照做，把枪往地上一丢用脚拨远了，恳切地道：“你冷静一点。”

带土脑袋里一团乱麻，想也不想道：“这话还是留着对你自己说吧……我可是很冷静的。”

他后知后觉地意识到自己用了斑的声音。这个世界……水门不认识自己，鸣人六岁了水门还活着……带土下了结论。都怪鸣人。父母俱在为什么还溜出来？熊！

可能是带土看鸣人的眼神无意间凶狠了一点，水门那双比他儿子深一个色号的蓝眼睛惊疑不定地来回看他。带土平复了一下呼吸，把鸣人往前一丢，开启了神威。

……

他捂着肩膀在第三层的走廊狂奔，一边苦中作乐地想着这下知道斑为什么叫他背地图了……突发情况来了根本没时间查地图……他凭着记忆找到医疗部，正打算艰难地凭单手开锁时，那扇门自己开了。先映入他眼帘的是一头紫色的头发，然后是一双杏眼。这人黄色的眼睛在昏暗的暖色光线下好像两个金币，实在叫人难忘。

“你就是接应的人吗？”小南道。她金黄的眼睛略微眯起来。

带土：“……”

带土短短半小时里遭受了太多惊吓，一时说不出话。小南奇怪地看着他：“你先进来？”她让出半个身位。里面空间比带土想象的大。

带土机械地走进去，机械地找到消毒工具，机械地脱掉了上衣，然后机械地开始给自己处理伤口。

小南低头瞧着他的腹肌，吹了个口哨。

带土正在给自己按压止血的手一抖，纱布掉地了。他面无表情地换了一块。

“不要害羞嘛，”小南一边转过身去检查门口一边漫不经心地道，“姐姐不会对你怎么样的。”

“……哦。”带土的内心是崩溃的。想当初，在晓组织里共事的时候，小南是多么高冷啊。从不讲废话，干活效率奇高，任何老板都会想要这样的手下……如果忽略她私下排练谋杀老板的话。而且那时候自己有面具和斑的身份，只有自己叫她黄毛丫头，绝对没有她自称姐姐的份……

“你在这里做什么？”他问道。

“等你。”小南理所当然道，“那个人说你这里有多的装备。”

好哇，多半是斑又坑我。不过他又不知道自己受伤，怎么会知道自己要往这里走？哦对，他知道自己知道这里有一片大的无监控区域。带土暗暗记下这笔账，好奇道：“你怎么认出我的？”

“那人说接应的会是个长得还行但又阴沉又傻乎乎的年轻人。还说我见了就知道了。”小南开心地道，“我本来觉得这描述也太宽泛了，不过他说的果然没错，见到你我就知道肯定是你了。”

带土忍住了打开通讯把斑骂一顿的冲动，尽量心平气和地问道：“等我做什么？”

“我刚才把这里的生化实验室炸毁了一半——天啊他们居然用活人做实验，现在我……”

带土震惊地打断了她：“你干了什么？你为什么要干这种事？”

小南蹲下来从他包里翻出一小瓶水，打开来往喉咙里灌，喝完坐在地上玩着瓶子道：“我之前和朋友一起成立了一个小公司……”

“晓吗。”带土给自己缠着绷带，感情复杂地问了一声。

“咦你知道啊，”小南看起来挺高兴，但随即神色黯然。“对就叫晓。开始是在雨之国那边……后来我们扩张的时候和木叶有点冲突，那个叫团藏的……我被绑架，我的两个朋友为了救我，一个死了，一个没法走路了。”她打着唇钉的嘴倔强地抿起来。“所以那个人告诉我团藏在这里的勾当，我就过来了。”

带土难以置信：“所以警报响了是因为你破坏了实验室……你只是听说了你就信了？你朋友出生入死救你是让你冒冒失失来送死的吗？”

小南明显被激怒了：“闭嘴，别这么趾高气扬对我说教，你又不是我老板。”

“话不要说得太绝。”带土道。

小南半是恼怒半是疑惑地盯着他。带土给伤口处绕好的绷带打上结，把衣服穿回来，正了正衣领，在衬衫口袋里摸了摸，摸出一个名片递给小南。小南接过去看了看：“Infinite Moon Reader Inc……董事长……宇智波斑？”

带土点点头，深沉地道：“就是之前跟你联系的那家伙。你的任务到这里就结束了，接下来交给我，正好我也跟团藏有未了之事，需要去拜访他一下……哪天你要是混不下去了，就带着你的朋友来月之眼找我们吧。”

小南半信半疑道：“为什么不给我你自己的？”

因为我还是个没挂名的实习生我哪来的名片……带土脸不红心不跳地道：“我跟斑不分彼此，用不同的名片太生分了。”

“……行吧。我是小南。你叫什么名字？”

“阿飞。”


	12. Chapter 12

XII

争执的声音从左边拐角传来。带土朝着那个方向赶过去，果然看到了守在门口的两名暗部。“喂，”见那两人猛地看过来，他露出由衷的笑容，“团藏在里面吗？”

那两个戴着面具的人对视了一眼，直接冲了过来。

……

带土解除虚化，掸了掸衣服上不存在的灰，不再理会背后地上串在一起的两个人形，径自走了进去。他心里略有些懊悔，如今查克拉剧烈减少，眼睛能少用还是要少用。随着他慢慢接近，轻微的说话声渐渐放大。

“只是普通催眠而已，很快就能醒过来了。”这个声音听起来异常年轻。

紧接着是拳脚击中的闷响。带土身形一闪，拐进了房间。房间里两人惊讶地扭过头来看他。一个半边脸缠着纱布，下巴上有十字刀疤——带土认出这是年纪尚轻的团藏；另一个还是个少年，被团藏抓住了一头黑色的卷发——现在挣开了，带土虽然不熟悉他的长相，但能辨认他的眼睛。即使是在宇智波中，他的万花筒花纹也称得上奇特。

带土尴尬地笑了笑：“……打扰。”

……团藏看他的目光像毒蛇一样

宇智波止水喘着气，神色警惕地缓缓朝门口后退。带土看着他完好的双眼，庆幸自己打断得及时。他往左挪了一步，挡在了止水和团藏中间。

止水转身就跑，像一只鹞子扑出门外，瞬间就没影了。

留下带土和团藏大眼瞪小眼。半晌团藏勉强说道：“取根和风……”

“都死了。”带土平淡地道。“就算他们都活着，恐怕也拦不住瞬身止水吧。”

团藏怨毒地看着他：“你是谁？”

“宇智波斑……”带土下意识地摸了一下脸上的面具，却摸了个空。

团藏：“呸。”不知是否错觉，带土在他脸上看到一层畏惧一闪而过。

“……的同事。”带土匆匆补充道。

“你有什么目的？”

“我想要一半的写轮眼。”

“……什么？”

“一半的写轮眼。”带土侃侃而谈，“鼬是你的部下吧？他一个人要杀这么多恐怕有点困难，我可以去帮忙，事后写轮眼我和你平分。公平合理，童叟无欺呀。”

团藏脖子上青筋暴起：“你为什么觉得我要让鼬去做这种事情？”

“不让他去，你事后怎么粉饰新闻？”

“……”

带土循循善诱道：“如果让别人去做，第二天的头版头条就要变成【木叶暗部清洗屠杀元老家族】，你不想看到这个吧？你可是木叶的根，你希望阳光下的枝叶也蒙上阴影吗？”

沉默半晌之后团藏阴森地道：“我还轮不到你这种人来指导……”他一手按住腰间的手枪，“你拖够时间了吗？你以为这样止水就能逃走？”

带土见被他识破了，索性继续嘲讽：“真是找死。本来大家扯扯皮就能解决的事情，你非要动手，那就不要怪我不客气。”

团藏怒极反笑：“毛头小子！你以为你是谁？我今天就教你什……”

他飞了出去。

带土的视线跟着团藏的身体移动，看着这具身体重重摔在墙上，再滚落下地，最后不动了。然后他抬起头。

斑表情嫌恶地把团藏掉落的枪踢到了一边。

带土小心地跨过一地狼藉，然后朝他猛扑过去，扑到跟前才想起来自己右肩有伤，被发现就不好了，硬生生停住了动作。斑甩了甩手，终于舍得看他了，然而语调非常嫌弃：“我让你把小孩送到避难区去，你送到生化实验室来？我都不知道你连孩子都不放过。”

带土辩解道：“他半路上被家长接走了。”

“那你不会告诉我么？你就开始闲逛？”

带土想说你根本不知道我都经历了什么，但是抱怨的话到了嘴边却变成了：“你刚刚做什么去了？”

斑不答话，上前一步低头在他脖子边上嗅了嗅，开始扒他的衣服。他扒带土的衣服已经是个熟练工了，以至于带土还没做出任何有效反抗，肩膀就暴露了出来。带土心中大叫不好，但是已经晚了。斑掀开包扎，一双写轮眼转得速度极快，盯着那个还在渗血的弹孔不说话。带土也不敢说话。气氛诡异了好长时间，然后斑一低头，嘴唇碰到了伤口。带土浑身一哆嗦，说不清是疼还是别的什么感觉。他脑袋一片空白，身上一阵冷一阵热，肩膀上被斑亲着的地方又痛又痒还麻麻的。最后他感觉有什么东西被斑从那里吸了出去。

斑偏过头，把半块弹片吐在地上，扭回头开始帮他清理伤处。带土盯着他染血的嘴唇神游。直到斑一手把药怼进了他的伤口。

尽管他的注意力一定程度上被转移了，带土还是痛得眼前一黑，拼命忍住才没让眼泪掉下来。但他眼泪在眼眶里滚来滚去的没出息模样肯定已经被看到了，因为斑轻声笑了起来。

带土大口喘着气：“你……干嘛啊？”

“你在受伤之前就应该要考虑后果。”斑无情地道。他转身在水池边漱了口，回头从带土的背包里拿出一卷厚绷带，撕下一截贴在带土肩上。带土沉下脸不说话。少说也有十几年里，他受再重的伤都是一笑置之，现在变得这么脆弱，想也知道是到了这个世界以后被宠坏了。

这样下去不行。

带土把视线从斑脸上撕开，在室内转了两圈，突然看到了墙角的团藏。他将地上的枪捡起来，然后走过去。

斑叫住他：“喂。”

带土解释道：“这人对写轮眼贼心不死，宇智波但凡还有一个活人住在这里，他非死不可。”

“我知道，”斑难得听上去有一点犹豫，“但我觉得还是我来……”

带土扣下了扳机。

……

之后带土被斑拉上天台吹了十分钟的风。他坐在地上借着月色看对面的斑：“你不生气？”

斑蹲在他对面装模作样地叹气：“你总是有自己的想法，如果这也要生气，我迟早给你气死……有没有哪里不舒服？”

带土茫然摇头。斑一双黑眼睛不住瞧他，轻声道：“没有觉得恶心吗？为什么不让我来？”

带土这才反应过来斑以为自己从没杀过人，这是在担心他的心理健康。他不可避免地想到以前的事情——斑不是也骗着自己杀过人吗——为什么他还能在自己面前做出一副关心自己的样子——还这么温柔，好像他真的在乎自己一样。

他感到一阵气闷，硬邦邦地回道：“没有。何况你没有看到门外那两个死人吗？也是我干的。”他扭头不去看斑，站起来靠在栏杆上看着楼下的喷泉。喷泉旁边的两座石像莫名眼熟。

斑也站了起来，随意地往他旁边的栏杆一靠：“年纪不大，脾气倒是不小。”顿了下，又笑道：“手也很黑。”

带土没好气地瞥他一眼：“你哪里想得到我这种倒霉鬼以前过的都是什么日子啊，”他拉长声音 ，“大——少——爷。”

然后，趁着斑被他说得愣神，带土一把抱住了他。斑像是后知后觉地恼怒起来，推了他一下想挣脱。带土“哎哟”一声，却不松手。斑果然顾忌他身上带伤，不动了。带土满意地把头低下来搁在他肩窝上蹭了两下：“你现在倒关心起我来啦。以前怎么没见你这么好心？”

斑姿势别扭地避开他受伤的肩膀，闻言有点惊讶：“我以前又不认识你。”

带土不说话了。

“而且我现在对你……也不是因为我好心啊，”斑听上去有一瞬间的不好意思，但他很快又理直气壮起来，“所以你在说什么鬼话？”

带土不吭声。他侧过脸，免得被斑发现他在脸红。斑一手小心翼翼地绕过他的右肩，去揉他乱糟糟的短发：“你瞒着我的事情也太多了……究竟打算什么时候跟我说？”

“你没告诉我的事情也多得很，”带土强词夺理道，“你还没回答我你刚刚干什么去了？”

“见了这边的家族，”斑冷笑，“还是宇智波止水告诉我你在那儿，你也太能惹事了，我让你去护送小鬼回家的时候可没想到这是这么艰难的任务。”

“……”带土顾左右而言他：“楼下那个石像是你吗？”

斑懒懒地道：“对啊。当初他们以为我也死了，就宽宏大量既往不咎地给我这个前股东也雕了一个……没本人好看吧？”

带土沉吟两秒，道：“表情太平和了，没本人凶残。”

斑把头往后一仰，似乎是冲他做了个更凶残的表情，不过这会儿月亮被乌云遮住了，带土看不大清楚。他神游天外了一会儿，继续说：“还有这个雕像做得也太小了。”

“你要多大？”

“怎么说也得……”带土想了想，“至少要让我能爬上去坐着吧。”

斑无语地拍拍他的头：“想玩攀岩下次我带你去。”他话锋一转：“你总有一天要都告诉我的，你不告诉我我就自己挖出来，逃避没有用，知不知道？”

带土本来就已经想和他说明白了，但还是装出勉为其难的样子道：“我尽量。”旋即又皱起眉毛，“那你……”

斑从他怀抱中脱出。“你想知道什么回头再问，”他伸手示意带土，“先走吧。本来只是再简单不过的事情，居然让你受伤，看来不光是我，你也跟这地方不合……”

他的声音陡然断了。

带土正要去牵他的手，牵了个空——斑的手缩回去按着心口，似乎在忍受什么莫大的痛苦一样弯下腰。然而仅仅是一瞬间之后他又翻了过去，仰面就倒。

带土冲过去想扶住他，反而差点被他带得一起摔倒，堪堪没让斑的后脑勺砸在地上。斑从前一向脊背挺得笔直，但现在他的脖子正以一个触目惊心的角度向后弯过去。带土跪坐在地上，脑袋一片空白。

模糊的视线里他似乎看到斑的眼睛睁开了一条线。这颜色……带土眨了眨眼睛，想看得清楚一点。但斑的眼睛已经又阖上了。

雨滴在斑的脸颊上砸出一个小水花。


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

十五岁的带土直挺挺地站在黑漆漆的地洞里。他的视线在面前那个歪在石头椅子上的老人身上转了一圈，移开了，过了一会儿又忍不住转回去。斑刚刚断气——也有可能已经断气很久了——地洞里不大容易分辨时间，而带土站在他面前一动不动。假如斑还能睁开眼睛看看他，大约会觉得他这模样格外的傻。

带土在脑袋里又把计划过了一遍。他明白自己应该尽快出发去找长门了，但眼前的麻烦要如何处理他还没有想好。斑的尸体对五大国任何一个实验室都会是巨大的诱惑，绝对不能让人发现。就放在这里吗？不够安全，何况以后这里就是他的据点，宇智波斑活动的据点里还有一个宇智波斑的尸体算怎么回事。带土又想了一会儿。要说什么地方最保险最万无一失，自己之前让身体能被穿透时看见的那片异空间也许不错。

主意已定，他伸手去抓斑的袖子。斑被拽得歪了一下，几绺枯白的头发扫过了他活着的时候总是吐出冷言冷语的嘴边。带土忽然就心软了，心说斑已经在黑乎乎的地下呆了这么久，难道还要把他扔进更黑更冷的地方吗。

……十六年后他自然会为现在的这点不合时宜的心软而追悔莫及，但那是后话了。当时的带土毕竟还保留着小时候记吃不记打的天性，斑一死他就把幻术空间里授课时挨的物理毒打和精神羞辱忘得一干二净，只觉得斑好歹救自己一命，自己理当负起责任，给他收尸。

于是带土最后把斑的左眼扒下来自己装上，挑了个山清水秀的地方，把斑给埋了。

同时怀着憎恨，共情，鄙夷，厌恶，敬仰，爱。

……

一滴冷雨砸在带土后脑勺上，把他从不合时宜的走神回忆里拉了回来。

一开始只是零星几点小雨在水泥地上打出圆印。但雨越下越快，瞬间的工夫地上就全湿了。

带土把斑搬回室内，轻轻拍了拍斑的脸：“喂。”

没有回音。带土头痛欲裂，一时间分不清楚自己身在何处。斑上一次死在他面前，他一开始情绪平稳，脑海放空，但过了两天就陷入焦虑，记忆开始模糊，想再确认一遍计划，但已经没人跟他确认了，仿佛考前突然找不着参考书，有那么一会儿他甚至突然忘记了收服九尾的方法，整个人几乎要魂飞天外。如今心绪虽已大不一样，斑也没要求他去做什么事情，但带土自觉仍有一肚子没说完的话，那些话到了嘴边被他咽回去，又冲上顶门，在他脑袋里面乱窜，搞得他两眼发热，太阳穴针扎一样痛。

然后他感觉手底下的那具身体弹动了一下。他把视线收了回来。他听到那原本消失了的心跳声重又渐渐强劲。

斑虚弱地喘着气，茫然地睁开眼睛，慢慢聚焦到带土的脸。带土直愣愣地瞪着他，越瞪越模糊。一片模糊中他看见斑似乎是皱了皱眉毛，然后抬起手从他眼睛底下擦了过去，立刻让他视线清晰不少。带土反应过来，倍感丢脸，胡乱伸手擦了两下，低声道：“你怎么样？”

斑没回答，他看起来很不好，脸色青白，牙齿还在格格打架。

带土果断脱下外套把斑裹了起来。“忍着一点，”他咬牙道，“马上带你回去……”

斑很稀奇似的瞅着他。带土摸摸他的手，发觉他手指冰凉手心潮热，正要去探他的额头，却被一把抓住了。

带土：“嗯？”

斑紧紧攥住他没受伤的那只胳膊，强撑着坐了起来。带土没手去扶，只好惊悚地目睹他诈尸。斑艰难地喘了两口气，低声道：“我……死了吗？”带土不悦道：“别瞎说。”但看斑一脸的稀里糊涂，他也只好放柔了声音道：“你刚才旧伤复发了……还疼吗？”

斑闻言，两只眼睛睁得滚圆，震惊的眼光如有实质，像是要把带土扒一层皮。他的眼睛是朦朦胧胧的灰红色，视野很不清晰的样子，只能用力瞪着带土，沉声道：“你疯了？”

带土不解地看着他，看着看着就开始走神。他知道斑细看和自己长得有那么几分像，但平时其实不怎么看得出来。他自己的眼睛要圆一些，不像斑的眼睛狭长上挑，格外目中无人。现在斑把眼睛这么一瞪，还挺可爱的……难得能看到斑这么状况外，带土没有忍住那颗一直跃跃欲试的报复心：“你知道你在哪里吗？”

斑：“？”

带土学他的声音：“你身在黄泉和现世的夹缝，宇智波一族的人啊。”

……斑还在瞪他，但是眼睛已经忍不住有点弯起来了。

带土在自己反应过来之前就亲了上去。

这是一个安慰性质的吻，很轻。他感觉到斑的僵硬，安抚地伸出一只手在斑手背上拍了拍，然后疑惑地发觉斑僵得更厉害了……

不过很快这个吻的意味就变了。斑像是终于回过神来，凶狠地反客为主，甚至还在带土的嘴唇上咬了一口。

带土：“嘶——”

斑似笑非笑地瞧着他，舔了舔他伤口上流出来的血，表情渐渐变态。

……带土被他盯得背后凉飕飕，感觉有哪里不对却又说不出来，只得暂时作罢，敢怒不敢言地把斑拉起来背到了背上，朝记忆中的出口走过去。

斑在他后脖子旁边发出一声虚弱的呻吟。

带土被他叹得头皮一炸，勉强压住那股从斑醒过来开始就挥之不去的焦躁，道：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”斑道，“头疼。我好像看到……让我睡一会儿。”

他又不说话了，似乎是再次失去了意识。

带土知道不能再拖，早点把这家伙送进急诊室是正经，默默加快了步伐。走过拐角，通道尽头突然有光源闪了几下。数秒后，一个提着手电筒的圆眼镜男青年小跑过来。

“请问……”来人出口的话刚说两个字就咽回去了，估计是被他俩这前胸贴后背的姿势惊了一下。带土觉得他有些眼熟，却一时想不起来在哪里见过。

来人大约是不想被事后灭口，礼貌地让视线固定在他们头顶上的虚空中，问道：“请问有看见团藏吗？”

这文质彬彬的声音很耳熟。带土认出了这个青年。说实话，兜没有犄角鳞片的样子让他不大习惯。带土道：“今天找他的人太多了，据我所知他已经被晓杀死了。”

兜脸色大变，匆匆告辞。不料没多长时间他又折了回来：“我是兜……请问是宇智波……斑吗？”不知道是不是错觉，这次他的眼睛总往带土背上瞟，好像看到了什么很值得研究的东西似的。

带土看到他就想到许多不妙的往事，只想快点把人打发走：“什么事？”

兜腼腆地笑笑：“我导师一直想招个宇智波学生，请问你们家有适龄孩子吗？”

带土敷衍道：“有是有，但我得问问他本人的意见。”

“好的好的，”兜一脸大喜过望，“不愧是宇智波斑，果真气度不凡……大蛇丸老师的联系方式我就放在这里了……”

他谨慎地没有靠近，把一张名片放在走廊一侧的躺椅上。接着他眼神闪烁，犹豫了半天还是忍不住道：“您背上的尸体……”

带土噗呵呵地冷笑三声。

带土：“不是尸体。”

带土：“是也不会给你拿去改造的。”

兜：“……您真是个聪明人。”

这次他真走了。

几分钟后带土来到通往出口的楼梯，发现楼梯口被封住了。带土正要用神威出去，却被斑一只手在眼睛前面挡了一下。他颇感意外：“你醒了？”

“嗯，”斑听上去还是没精打采，“你不要再用眼了，你现在的身体太脆弱。这样下去，不光眼睛，你整个人也会……”

带土非常粗神经地道：“我的眼睛好用着呢。”即使没回头，他也感觉到斑阴森森地瞪了他一眼。

斑似乎懒得再和他废话，伸出一只手——

只见蓝光一闪，封住的路口被斑的须佐骨架劈开了。

……

带土陷入了沉默。虽然从斑上一次醒过来开始他就觉得有哪里不对，但自欺欺人还是能做到的。斑这样直接挑破对他自己有什么好处？他不怕自己跟他鱼死网破吗？他茫然地偏过头，看到斑也侧过头，正拿一只轮回眼幽幽地看着他，表情冷静而玩味。带土从那只眼睛的倒影里看见了自己惊恐难过的眼神。有那么一会儿他们就这么互相看着，谁也没说话。

最后斑道：“怎么不走了？”

带土大脑一片空白：“走不动了，你太重。”

那只没有感情的轮回眼眯了起来，显得眼尾更长：“带土。”咬字吐音故意做得极慢，立刻显出一股暧昧。

带土痛苦地单手抱头，导致斑差点从他背上摔下去。他忽略掉斑圈着他的脖子扶稳之后不太高兴的眼神，艰难地问道：“你什么时候过来的？”

“就刚才睡着之前。死在第四次大战之后，赶上这个世界旧伤发作，就过来了。”斑顿了顿，又不怀好意地在他耳边轻声道：“真是世事难料，我的记忆里一个小时前你还要和我划清界限，刚才却又投怀送……”

带土崩溃道：“你不要再说了！”他回想了下斑第一次醒过来以后自己的表现，意识到自己等于是在对四战战场上刚死的斑献殷勤，难怪连斑这样见过大风大浪的老码头都被自己吓着了。想到这里带土简直想把自己的头拧下来，只能勉强找点话说来保持大脑运转。“这个世界的事情你还记得多少？”

“都记得，”斑恹恹地道，“刚刚睡了五分钟就都想起来了。”

带土略微吃了一惊：“这么快？我用了好几天。”

斑挑着眉毛睥睨他：“很惊讶么？我驾驭十尾也比你快多了。”他满意地看着带土咬牙，又道：“你还走不走了？你在这里难道玩得很开心么？”

带土机械地迈开步伐：“为什么要告诉我？你不担心我知道了以后……”

说实话，他也不清楚他自己知道了会怎样，如今的斑糅合了两个时空的记忆，带土实在不知道要用什么态度去对待他。

斑懒洋洋地蹭着他的鬓角：“我不是说了以后不会瞒着你？我又不是你这种说话不算话的小骗子。说好了要照顾我帮我做事，转头就跟别人跑了。”

带土的牙根又开始痒痒：“什么叫帮你做事，无限月读也是我的理想，我自己想做就做，不想做就不做，与你何干。”

“是吗。”带土还没来得及咂摸出这声音里的冰冷意味，斑突然从他背上跳下来，一手扳过他没受伤的肩膀，带土猝不及防被他掼在墙上，吃痛地哼了一声。他刚要还手，斑已经压了上来，制住了他。他靠得太近了，带土本能地后退，但后面就是墙壁，只能任由斑的额头贴上他的。斑的眼睛在昏暗中闪着危险的光，视线在他双目间反复移动：“原来你知道自己是自愿的啊？那什么叫做‘不会再给你做嫁衣了’？”

“你发什么疯……”

斑不依不饶：“投资自己的事业，多苦多累都可以，为别人做嫁衣，多做一分都嫌弃。你是这个意思吧？”

带土被他压得动弹不得，又被盯得受不了，纯粹为了不示弱才硬生生忍住了移开视线的冲动。

斑看他不说话，慢条斯理道：“莫非是气话？你多大的人了，怎么还赌气，真是长不大的小孩子。”虽然他嘴上埋怨，但声音里已经带上了笑意，听上去还挺高兴。

带土知道他在得意，阴着脸道：“好，我赌气，那你呢，你后来说的那些……也是赌气？”

他立刻感觉斑震了一下，半晌才听到斑道：“我有什么好生气的？你爱走就走，趁早死了滚，我乐得清静。”

问题是你听上去就余怒未消。带土默默腹诽。

斑也知道自己装得不像，索性不装了，阴测测地道：“眼眶里还装着我的眼睛，也好意思说你是在说你和别人的事情……”

带土脸上一阵红一阵白，心说你好酸啊。但他又忍不住开始抱有奢望，斑既然是生气了，会不会都是骗自己的？也许他没有……也许他说的不都是真的……

斑瞧着他变幻不定的脸色，冷笑一声，眼看着还要说话，突然脸色一变，头一偏伏在带土肩头咳了起来。带土嗅到一阵血腥味，连忙扶住他：“喂。”

斑抬起一只手晃了一下示意自己没事，一边咳得撕心裂肺，一边拖着带土慢慢靠墙坐下。带土拍着他的后背，等这阵发作终于过去，喂他喝了点水，没好气道：“你可消停点吧，我刚来的时候躺了一天呢。你要翻旧账，不急这一时，过两天我同你好好翻翻。”

一时间通道里安静得只能听见斑的喘息声。本来带土还觉得没什么，但斑的头发扎得自己脖子又痛又痒和当初一模一样，不禁思维放飞，想着斑刚来时发现自己对他关怀备至和自己刚来时发现和斑搞在一起，这两件事究竟哪个更惊悚。想着想着他就开始回忆在这个世界的初见。为了遏制这种不妙的趋势，他抢先开口道：“所以这个世界的你是怎么回事？伤，还有第一次见面的时候，都是怎么回事？”

“伤是几年前在附近山脉落下的，”斑淡淡地道，“第一次见面的时候怎么了？这几年他们这儿一直不太平，‘你’不小心卷进来了受了致命伤，也阴差阳错让本来死掉的你用这具身体复活。”他看了眼带土如今光滑的脸，继续道：“我能过来，也是一样的原因。十尾还是有点用的。“

带土再次跟他确认：“所以你和我一样，现在两边世界的记忆都有。“

斑点点头。带土立刻发难：“既然这样，你刚才怎么好意思说我对你……我刚来的时候，你更……”可惜迫于内容，声音越来越低，很没气势。

斑愣了一下，意味深长地哦了一声：“你说这个啊……我当时吃完药以后喝错东西了……”他一手圈住带土的脖子，另一手腾出来摸了摸带土的脸，故意在他耳朵边低声道：“……我看你不是挺喜欢的吗？”

带土像被蛰了一下，伸手要把那只作乱的手拨开，却被反手握住了。他脸上发热，想瞪斑一眼，但四目相对之后就忘了原本目的，安静地任由斑握住他手。过了会儿他又觉得这样就妥协实在没有原则，于是讥笑道：“喝错东西？你年轻的时候这么傻的吗？”

斑略显虚弱地喘了一声，柔声反唇相讥：“你以为我说你像我年轻的时候是随口说的吗？”

带土噎了一下，也没力气和他吵嘴了，索性不说话。

“你可以睡一会儿，”大概是感觉到了他的疲倦，斑道，“我很快就没问题了，接下来就换人吧。”

陌生的天花板。

带土目光下移，依次扫过床边挂着的吊瓶，输液线，自己的手，床边的护栏，白色的床单。

他在医院里。带土吃力地转动脖子，发现房间里还有一张病床。待看清躺在上面的人，带土的心跳停了一拍。他急急忙忙地爬下床，自己拿着自己的吊瓶，走到斑床边查看。斑脸色苍白，两眼紧闭，头发乱糟糟地铺满枕头，对有人来到床边这件事没做出任何反应。带土神色复杂地盯着他。他固然不想再报复斑，但也没法像斑没想起来时那样无甚芥蒂地和他在一起——仅仅是看到斑，他就感觉不太舒服，带土也不想承认这感觉是爱恨交迸，只归结为自己软弱。这种软弱的情绪自己必须要斩断，不能再拖了。

他伸手试了试斑的鼻息，觉得没问题，犹豫了一会儿，又轻轻把手放在他胸前。

心跳有点快，看来还没完全康复。

可能是点滴速率太快，带土感觉有点想吐。他犹豫着到底是现在就走，还是等斑醒了再和他说一声。但是，还有什么好说的？斑恢复记忆以后自然会对他失去兴趣，在斑眼里他向来都很可笑……

那种恶心的感觉加剧了。他走开给自己倒了杯水，倒了一半突然又不渴了，只好拿着杯子折回来盯着斑病床的栏杆发呆。说到底，就算想不起来，斑也迟早会玩腻。而且斑难道是什么模范情人吗？完全就是模范情人的反义词，说是恶劣的变态控制狂还差不多，成天损他，还喜欢在床上变着花样逼他求饶……

他把大半杯水一饮而尽。我在死前就摆脱他了，带土告诉自己，这几个月只是意外，顺手再给他打个短工而已……大家都是成年人了，各取所需很正常……

门突然被敲了三下，带土此地无银地从斑床前退开一步。泉奈左手拿着一盘青色的甜枣，右手夹着一束胭脂红的花，轻巧地从门口滑了进来：“啊，你醒啦？”

带土沉重地点点头：“发生了什么事？”

“我去边界接你们，你昏过去了，哥哥把你抱出来的。“他自然地接过带土举着的吊瓶，挂到了斑床边的架子上，示意带土坐下，温和笑道，“我还想问你们发生了什么事，为什么我哥像几十年没见我了一样？”

带土被他逼着坐在斑的床边，神游天外地小声道：“可能是真的几十年没见了……”

泉奈：“什么？”

带土回过神来：“没什么。”他随口转移话题：“这束花是？”

“哦，我把佐助安全送回家了，这边家族的一个人说谢谢哥哥前阵子帮忙解围，托我转交。”泉奈把那束花放好，回过头来关切地问道：“你肩膀还痛吗？”

带土有点受宠若惊地摇摇头：“已经不痛了。”背后斑辐射过来的热量让他坐立不安，他正想起身回到自己的病床上，泉奈却抢先一步在他对面坐了下来，把果盘递过来示意带土随便吃。

带土：“？”他茫然地想着泉奈还有什么事要和他说，想到是泉奈把他和斑接走的，于是诚恳地道了声谢。

泉奈摆了摆手：“你冒着这么大的危险陪我哥去取资料，要谢也是谢你。还好有你在，不然哥哥……”

不然斑躺个五分钟也就自己爬起来拍拍屁股走人了，带土腹诽道。他很不好意思地截断泉奈的话，低声道：“应该的，这段时间一直住在斑那里也没付房租……”

泉奈闻言，探究地看了他一眼：“一家人不要这么客气。”

带土自以为读懂了那双黑眼睛里未尽的意思，早有准备地淡然道：“我觉得你可能理解错了，虽然都是宇智波，但我和斑只是单纯的合作，从一开始就不是同伴。”

“……”泉奈的表情渐渐迷惑：“你们不是住一个房间吗？”

……带土内心大骂自己怎么把泉奈来他们家看过这茬给忘了，表面还是神色不变：“呃，分手了。”说完他就想把自己舌头咬下来。

病房里一阵尴尬的沉默。带土抓起一个甜枣咬了一口，食不知味。泉奈显然也没见过这种阵仗，好一会儿才尴尬道：“抱歉。什么时候的事啊？”

带土来劲了，他虽然既不能说上辈子的事，也不能说是自己趁着斑没醒单方面分的手，但编故事推卸责任他最擅长了，他一边嘎吱嘎吱啃水果，一边假装委屈地诉苦：“就我们这次去木叶，他有旧相识跟他说了什么，他就心情不好，跟我提分手了。”

可惜泉奈不像佐助那么好糊弄，听了这话，他眉毛挑成一个危险的走势，一瞬间脸上的杀气很有几分像斑：“哥哥在那里还有这样的旧相识？而且你们昏迷的时候那边已经被我……那边已经翻天了，”他朝带土凉凉地笑了一下，“你跟我说说，是哪个两面三刀居心叵测尸位素餐造谣生事上梁不正下梁歪在丁点大地方甘作井底之蛙的卑劣旧相识又在挑拨离间？我去找他好好谈一谈。”

带土：“……”

带土不动声色地往后挪了挪，但是后面就是还在昏睡的斑，他能挪的地方实在有限。他心说泉奈这种平时温柔耐心的人竟然也会有如此吓人的一面，听他言下之意，也不知道已经把木叶给怎么了，另外泉奈的怒火明显还有个目标人物，带土并不确定，正在发愁要如何回答，床头柜上斑的手机突然因为电量提示震了一下。

他们一齐下意识地转头看过去，立刻看见锁屏上带土埋在被子里的小半张睡脸。照片里的大男孩睫毛很长，表情很安心，看上去睡得很香。带土发誓他不知道这是斑什么时候拍的。

这次的沉默时间更长。

最后泉奈试探着开口了，带土觉得他在憋笑：“带土你看，虽然你们分手了，但是我哥显然对你旧情难忘……”

带土终于受不了了，呻吟着抬起双手捂住了脸。之后泉奈又说了什么他基本没听，胡乱答应了。

……泉奈走了之后带土义无反顾地把自己搬上病房墙边的轮椅，一溜烟摇了出去。

他控制住了自己，没有回头。


End file.
